xx 'Toi contre moi' xx 1ère partie : Corps à Corps
by Daiya
Summary: ..Première partie terminée, 01x02.. Ils ne se connaissent pas à leur arrivée en prison, mais se déclarent la guerre dès le premier regard, malgré les émotions qu'ils ressentent. Ils se testent et se détestent. !ATTENTION LIRE DERNIERE UPDATE!
1. Prologue

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Corps à corps, prologue

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Y veulent même pas passer les vacances avec mouaaaaaaaaa T.T

Genre : UA, langage pas beau (c'est tout pour le moment)

Couple : pas de couple pour l'instant… (faut être patient)

Note : Voilà ma deuxième fic à chapitres qui commence !

Je voudrais d'abord dire un ENORISSIME et COLOSSAL MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi pour ma dernière fic, Tout s'efface. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de reviews, et de gens qui m'ont accompagné pendant toute cette aventure. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, car grâce à vous je suis sur un petit nuage :). Pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewer pour l'épilogue de Tout s'efface, je publierai bientôt (d'ici quelques jours), un « chapitre » spécial RAR.

Ceci n'est pas une éventuelle suite de Tout s'efface, les histoires ne se suivent aucunement. Ce sont bien deux fics strictement différentes.

Mais j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez celle-ci autant que l'autre ;)

Je m'excuse pour la taille très courte de ce chapitre, mais c'est un prologue, et je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Cette fic compte actuellement 9 chapitres, dont ce prologue, et le 10ème est en cours d'écriture. La fin n'est donc pas encore écrite (contrairement à Tout s'efface).

Pour terminer, cette fic est (encore;) ) dédiée à mon Maître, la Grande Sestu ;ppp. Merci encore pour tout, et bonne relecture j'espère… :)

/…: mes commentaires

Corps à corps

_Prologue_

Il poussa sans ménagement le jeune homme dans la pièce, puis referma la lourde porte avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il repartit en sifflotant, lançant en l'air ses nombreuses clefs.

Le jeune homme attendit que le lourd pas de l'homme se soit éloigné pour se relever.

Il épousseta son pantalon avant de regarder autour de lui.

C'était plutôt pas mal, il avait eu pire, comme lieu de résidence.

La pièce contenait un lit bancal aux couvertures miteuses et un malheureux bureau à l'allure pitoyable.

Dans un coin de la pièce trônait une étagère qui tenait avec un vieux balais /méthode qui ne m'appartient pas, made in Setsu ;pp/

Le jeune homme soupira de contentement.

Il ne souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu de chambre à lui tout seul !

Le pied total !

Il prit le sac qui avait volé à travers la pièce et rangea minutieusement le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait, c'est à dire ses quelques pantalons noirs dont celui de cuir auquel il tenait plus que tout, ainsi que ses nombreux hauts tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

Il maudit une nouvelle fois ces fichus cons qui lui avaient retirer tous ses bracelets à pics et ses chaînes qu'il adorait. M'enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il avait eu le droit de garder ses propres vêtements, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas !

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche lorsqu'il perçut des pas dans le couloir, pas qui se stoppèrent à côté de sa " chambre ".

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis un gros fracas se fit entendre.

« Espèce de taré ! » hurla quelqu'un derrière la cloison. « Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe, tu te prends pour qui ! »

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre.

« Hé ! Lance pas mes affaires comme ça ! Ya des trucs précieux là d'dans ! »

Il perçut le rire gras du même homme qui l'avait emmené ici, puis la porte qui se referma et enfin le son des clefs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci avait quitté le sombre couloir.

« Fuck you, stupid bastard ! » cria la personne derrière la cloison. /en gros : Vas te faire foutre, pauvre con ! roooooh ! kel vulgarité, on se demande ki c'est ;)/

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire face à cet élan de colère, un micro sourire qu'il ravala vite en constatant qu'ils lui avaient même retiré sa paire de New Rock /grosse chaussures noires de gothiques, si yen a qui connaissent pas. Z'ai une coupine goth', et elle en a . Bon, je sais, vous vous en foutez… -.-/

" K'so, k'so, k'so " pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Quel bande d'enfoirés !

Il soupira avant de retirer de son sac son baladeur et ses CDs (qu'ils lui avaient _humblement _laissé) ainsi que ses posters.

Il fixa les murs blanc sale qui l'entouraient et réfléchi un moment, la main perdu dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

Puis il se mit à égailler cette chambre qui allait être la sienne pendant près de 2 mois et demis.

Il accomplit sa tâche en sifflotant sa chanson préférée de Manson, Nobodies, tout en se disant avec ironie qu'il commençait quelque peu à se lasser de la prison.

_A suivre_

Terminé 08 juin 2004

Voilou, le prologue est fini !

Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Alors, pour ceux qui ont lu mon ancienne fic, vous avez remarqué que j'ai encore fait un Heero gothique ;) Mais vous inquiétez pas, comme dans Tout s'efface, il n'aura pas l'esprit d'un VRAI goth' (vu que je ne sais pas trop comment ils pensent…). C'est juste que Heero tout de noir vêtu c'est….. bave…….. KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ;)))))))))))

Cela mérite-t-il une petite review ?

Merci de me lire

A plusss

Daiya


	2. Chap 1 : Premier contact

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 1

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Y sont toujours pas à moua !

Genre : UA, OOC des trois pilotes présents (qui ne sont pas des pilotes puisque c'est une UA ;) ).

Couple : Toujours pas :))

Note : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :)) ça me fait super plaisir ;) J'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire également, elle n'est pas du tout pareil que Tout S'efface alors…

Voilà le premier chapitre, un peu plus long (mais tant que ça;) ) que le prologue !

Sinon, je pars en vacance chez ma mère la semaine prochaine, et je n'aurai pas internet durant ce mois. J'essayerai un maximum de publier mes chapitres de CàC le plus possible, mais je ne vous promets rien. Je suis vraiment désolée, et j'essaye en ce moment de trouver une solution adéquate.

Pour ce qui est de vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre de T.S., je publierai mon chapitre « RAR » sûrement dans le courant de la semaine.

RAR :

_**Aki no Sabaku**_ : Salut toi :). J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t' ai déjà fait une RAR, alors je ne vais pas recommencer. Je m'excuse encore pour la dernière fois, ça n'arrivera plus, promis. Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais vraiment, j'étais sincère. Maintenant, libre à toi de le croire. Sinon, pour ce qui est de ma fic, je suis contente que tu l'aimes, et j'espère que tu as raison ;). Et je suis fière de toi que tu résistes à prendre la suite lol. Pour notre bébé, pas question que je le mette de côté, j'y réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment (mais il faut que j'écrive mon article). Ne m'en veut pas trop pour ce nouveau chapitre ;). Gros bisous, je t'adore.

_**Lihiel **_: Et bien non, chez moi, c'est Heero le gothique ! Je le trouve bien mieux que Duo en goth ;) En plus là je reviens q'une soirée gothique, alors j'ai encore plus Heero ainsi dans ma tête ! Lol. Cette fic est très différente de T.S., il y aura plus de « désir » que de « kawai » je pense. En tous cas j'espère qu'elle ça te plaire. Bizouxx

**_Linaewen Ilca_** : Oh que oui, j'y tiens :)))). En plus, je viens d'aller à une soirée gothique, et purée, qu'est-ce qu'il sont beaux ! Alors Heero… BAVE! En puis Heero est plus beau que Ren d'abord ! Lol. Tu as des images de Heero en gothique ! Il faut que tu me les passes, obligé ! D'ailleurs, tu ne te connecte jamais à msn ? C'est vrai que Duo est assez vulgaire. Mais Duo est Duo, et on y peut rien ! mdrr. J'espère très sincèrement que cette suite te plaira, et que cette fic aussi. Gros bizou

_**Kikunosuke**_ : Salut :) En fait, ils ne sont pas dans la MEME cellule, mais dans des celles mitoyennes. Donc ils entendent ce qui ce passe à côté, mais ne se voient pas. Quant à la raison pour laquelle ils sont ici, tu ne le seras que bien plus tard, tout du moins pour Duo. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite. Bizz

_**Echizen D luffy**_ : J'ai fait exprès de maintenir le doute jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizz

_**Shaman Girl**_ : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, parce que c'est vrai que c'est TRES court ! Mais je me rattraperai plus tard ! lol. J'ai eu du mal à le faire, ce résumé, mais je pense qu'il résume assez bien ma fic. Enfin, on verra bien ! Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Heero et Duo et bien… je pense que, sans être aussi « douloureuse » que dans T.S., elle sera quand même assez mouvementée. Je te laisse le voir par toi même. Pour ce qui est des gothique, c'est bien domage, parce qu'ils sont charmants, en règle générale ;) Moi j'ai une de mes meilleure amie qui est gothique, donc forcément, ça aide ! Et puis elle vient de m'emmener dans une soirée goth, avec tout plein de gothiques partout, alors ça donne une bonne idée d'un Heero en gothique ! lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Gros bisous (et tu ne m'embêtes pas, loin de là !)

_**Ptit bou**_ : C'est Marion qui t'a initiée à mes fics ? Cool ! Je suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite va donner raison à Marion ;). Heureuse que la fic M-A sans titre (mdr) te plaise également ;)) Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, notre petit bébé lol. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va te plaire. Bisous et merci.

_**Audi-chan**_ : Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez différent de T.S., les deux fics seront très différentes en réalité. Pour la boite de mouchoirs… hum, je ne pense pas, pas pour l'instant en tout cas ! Vi, voilà deux délinquants enfermés dans une prison… Voilà la suite, et ce que ça va donner ;) Je te fais des gros bisous, en espérant que cette suite va te plaire.

_**Neko**_ : Heero en gothique ! Oh oui ! En plus, les gothiques, ils sont TROP BEAUXXXXXX! J'en veux un ! lol. Et je suis tout à fait de ton avis, Heero est fait pour être gothique ! En fait ils ne sont pas vraiment dans la même cellule, ils sont dans la même prison, dans des cellules côte à côte mais différentes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Gros bizous

_**Yohina**_ : Et bien voilà la suite ! Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre te plaise, malgré sa petite taille. J'espère que tu vais aimer la suite Bisous

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Et bien je ne sais pas si ma dernière fic est bien, mais tu peux aller la lire, et me donner ton avis, ça me ferait plaisir ;). Si ils avaient été dans la même cellule, cela aurait été trop facile ! lol. En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire, vraiment. Dis moi ce que t'en penses ;). Merci pour ta review. Gros bizoux

_**Mayu-chibichan**_ : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera bien une 01x02, pure et dure ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bizz

_**Yuya Chan**_ : Vi, très court ;). Voilà la suite ! Bizoux

**_Sailor Sayuri_** : Et bien non, c'est Heero (encore ! Lol). Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Donne moi ton avis ;). Gros bisous.

_**Florinoir **_: Vi ! Heero en goth ! TROP BEAU ! J'aime les goth ! lol. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimer cette fic également. Ça me fait plaisir que tu suives celle-là aussi ;). Gros bisous.

Corps à corps

Chapitre 1 : premier contact

Heero tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Le même gardien que le jour précédent se tenait dans l'embrasure, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Bon, tu t'magnes, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! »

Le jeune homme se leva doucement et enfila ses chaussures avec une lenteur exagérée.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, un air d'indifférence totale teintant ses yeux prussiens.

L'homme l'attrapa par la manche et le poussa en avant.

Heero le suivit ensuite avec nonchalance, se demandant comment allait être la salle de repas.

Il le sut bien assez vite lorsqu'il fut propulsé par le gardien dans une pièce mal éclairée.

« Tu restes là bien sagement et t'attends qu'on t'appelle. »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer et porta son attention sur la salle et ses occupants.

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre aux fenêtres quasiment inexistantes et aux nombreuses tables aussi neuves que les meubles de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme regarda les personnes devant lui : un jeune de 14 ans tout au plus, les cheveux rasés et habillé en survêtement usé, s'amusait à graver des insultes dans le mur du réfectoire ; un autre, petit et portant des lunettes, regardait avec frayeur le groupe devant lui et semblait aussi incongru dans ce lieu qu'un éléphant en pleine banquise. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait juste devant Heero était deux fois plus grand que lui, les cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval noir de jais, et le fixait de ses yeux bridés rouges et exorbités.

Heero lui jeta un regard noir et le jeune asiatique se détourna, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres fines.

" Encore un pervers en manque de sexe " se dit Heero en haussant les épaules.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers la sortie.

« Lâche moi, espèce de sauvage ! »

Amusé, Heero fixa la porte, curieux de savoir qui pouvait avoir autant de culot.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme vacarme d'où sortit une silhouette projetée en avant.

La fameuse silhouette atterrit tout droit sur Heero, qui manqua de s'écrouler par terre sous le poids de l'inconnu.

« Eh, me touche pas ! Bas les pattes ! » hurla celui-ci à son sauveur avant de s'écarter d'un bond.

Heero releva lentement la tête et posa son regard plein de fureur sur ce minable qui osait lui parler ainsi.

Mais sa contenance prit une violente claque lorsqu'il rencontra deux grands yeux violacés qui le regardaient avec défi. Il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du corps mince mais musclé qui se tenait devant lui, tendu par la colère, puis il remonta le long de cette interminable natte, pour enfin revenir sur ce visage parfait pareil à un cristal pur et fragile, en particulier à ces yeux étonnants.

Il resta hébété durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre conscience de la réalité.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » siffla-t-il, le regard toujours ancré dans la mer améthyste.

Le jeune homme, décontenancé, ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla réfléchir à la situation.

« Non. » déclara-t-il soudain avec aplomb.

Heero se rapprocha lentement du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui et, ignorant les signaux lancés par son propre corps, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui :

« Je te préviens tout de suite, » murmura-t-il avec une hargne froide, « ne fais pas le malin avec moi. C'est un conseil précieux que je te donne. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à abîmer ta jolie petite gueule, est-ce clair ? » termina-t-il avec mépris.

Heero n'attendit même pas que l'autre réponde. Il se détacha de lui rapidement et lui tourna le dos, montrant ainsi son indifférence, son mépris, et surtout, sa supériorité.

Car pour en avoir abîmer, il en avait abîmer des gueules, et pas que des belles !

Cela ne lui avait pas apporté que des bonnes choses, plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs !

Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on lui manque de respect.

Personne ne devait ne serait-ce que l'imaginer, car il ne le tolérait pas. Même si cette personne se trouvait être ce gars à l'allure si désirable.

Désirable !

Depuis quand lui, Heero Yuy, le " Dom Juan du Diable ", comme on l'appelait chez lui, trouvait-il un mec " désirable " ?

Le jeune homme secoua discrètement la tête pour faire partir ces pensées impensables, mettant ceci sur le compte de la fatigue et de son manque de sexe.

« Heero Yuy. » appela une femme à l'allure revêche.

Il se dirigea sans grand enthousiasme vers la table qu'on lui indiquait.

Il s'assit à sa place, remarquant à peine la présence du grand pervers de tout à l'heure, l'esprit trop tourné vers le prochain nom cité.

« Duo Maxwell. »

Le jeune insolent se dirigea vers la femme, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, puis il se rendit vers leur table, son sourire diminuant progressivement à mesure qu'il approchait.

« Génial, » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant « j'vais devoir m'coltiner l'autre barge de t'à l'heure. »

Heero lui jeta un regard noir, regard qui disparu face à l'immense sourire que lui adressa son compagnon de table.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

" Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar " pria intérieurement Heero en écoutant le bavardage interminable du jeune homme aux yeux mauves qui s'était déjà mis toute la table dans sa poche, ainsi qu'en repoussant pour la énième fois la main baladeuse de l'autre,Chang quelque chose.

Oui, il devait forcément se trouver dans un mauvais rêve : d'un côté un véritable hentai qui avait passé tout son repas à tenter de le peloter et de l'autre, certes un dieu vivant, mais qui l'exaspérait déjà au plus au point.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver autre part, n'importe où.

A suivre

Le 11 juin 2004

Alors premièrement je suis désolée pour toutes (et tous s'il y a) les fans deChang ! Je n'ai vraiment rien contre lui mais je suis restée pendant au moins 10 minutes (sans exagérer) devant mon ordi pour trouver un nom au pervers, et vu que la panne d'inspi c'est pointée et bah je me suis laissée pervertir par mon méchant moi qui me susurrait à l'oreille de façon convaincante que la meilleure solution était Chang. Alors je me suis laissée convaincre et je trouve que ce rôle lui va plutôt bien !lol. nan mais vous imaginez notre petit blond en débauché ? ou même notre Trowa national ? Nan ! Donc à ma place vous auriez fait comme moi ! (la fille qu'essaye pas de se déculpabiliser déjà)

RVD pour le prochain chapitre !

Merci de me lire...


	3. Chap 2 : Déclaration de guerre

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 2**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Pas à moua, point final -.-**

**Genre : UA, minuscule prise de tête d'Hee-chan**

**Couple : petite devinette : 1-1 cela fait combien ? C'est bien, vous z'avez compris !**

**Note : Les malheurs de Daiya, seconde partie… Je pars donc chez ma mère demain soir, et je n'aurais plus le net, juste à mon boulot. J'essayerai de me publier aisin, mais ça va être difficile. Enfin, je me débrouillerai, mais ne vous attendez pas à plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Et à partir du 17 août je n'aurais plus du tout internet, donc là… Il faudra attendre la rentrée ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ferai de mon mieux, promis ;)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je suis étonnée d'en avoir autant ! Merci mille fois à tous :)**

**Place aux RAR :**

_**Ephemeris**_ : Oui, c'est très différent ! On perd pas mal de gnangnan dans cette fic lol. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle va te plaire. Pour ce qui est de la bagarre entre Heero et Duo… Serais-tu devin ? ;p En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture j'espère. Bizoux

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Il est vrai que Heero à un comportement assez suspect, lui qui se pense « hétéro à fond » ! Mais ce nouveau chapitre va renforcer cette idée d'attirance… Hum, oui, je voyais mal Quatre en pervers ! Mdr Et puis il est très crédible, Chang, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre 2 va te plaire. Merci et bisous.

_**Sailor Sayuri :**_ Je suis super heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite. C'est vrai que la prison laisse pas mal de libertés mais pas mal de contrainte aussi :) Voici la suite. Bizzzz

_**Aki no Sabaku**_ : Veux pas que tu partes ! T.T Chu triste moua ! Viens avec moi à mon boulot voir Alex et Vincent mdr. Bon, un peu de sérieux lol. Pour ta review… Ouai ! Chang pervers ! Je suis fière de moi ! loooool . Tu m'en veux pas trop, dis ? Je me rattrape assez avec notre bébé ! Il est pas méchant Heero, il est hargneux, c'est pas pareil d'abord ! Et très agacé par Duo ! (le pauvre ! lol) En tout cas, pitié, ne me tuuuuuuuuuuue pas ! Moi je l'aime Chang ! (bon, ok, ça ne se voit pas vraiment… ;p) Merci pour ta pub, lol, mais j'espère que t'as raison ! En tout cas je suis super contente que tu aimes cette fic, tu sais que c'est important pour moi, ton avis ;) C'est bien, je suis fière de toi, tu résistes à la tentation ! Et pis ta review est MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Et t'inquiète, chez ma moman je vais trop écrire ! J'en ai trop envie en plus, c'est une horreur (surtout pour notre bébé et mon HP, tu sais celle que t'aimes pas ! lol ). Sinon, moi non plus je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute, ça me fait trop de peine. Tu vas me manquer pendant ce mois. Je t'adore, et merci pour tout :) Gros gros bisouss

_**Ptit bou**_ : Toi aussi tu es blonde ! Oh, une compatriote ! lol. En fait c'est un bug au niveau des rating, sûrement, il faut le mettre en « all rating » ou un truc dans le genre. En tout cas j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème pour ce chapitre là. Bien sûr que Marion a crisé pour Chang ! Elle m'en veut encore d'ailleurs lol. Oui, on va le savoir pourquoi ils sont en prison, bientôt pour Heero, un peu plus tard pour Duo. Voilà la suite, je ne sais pas si c'est de la bonne lecture, mais j'espère que tu vas aimer. Merci pour tareview. Bises

_**Neko**_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Heero très je m'enfoutiste ;p Et je trouve que ça va bien aussi à Chang, d'être pervers ;pppp lol. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Biz

**_ShinNoMeg_ **: Je suis heureuse que ce début te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous

_**Puriel**_ : Miracle ! Dieu existerait-il ? L'argent pousserait-il sur les arbres ? Serais-je une star mondialement connue ? Tu m'as laissée une review ! Lol. Bon, écoute, je te laisse Heero, Duo, Jared, Johnny, et tous les autres, mais je garde Dan. Ça te va comme marché ? T'as pas le choix, de toute façon, tu dois écouter ta grande sœur d'abord ! Voilà la suite (même si tu la connais mdr) Merci pour ta review, ça me fais très très très plaisir ;p Gros bisous j'aime :)

_**Yuya chan**_ : Je suis contente que mes persos te plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Bisouss

_**Mayu-chibichan**_ : Tu vas voir, je vais réussir à te convaincre (pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain) que Chang est un vrai pervers ! lol. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre. Bizz

_**Audi-chan**_ : Et les pensées de Heero ne vont pas devenir pures, bien au contraire ! Et puis, devant un Duo, comment veux-tu ne pas fondre ? C'est impossible ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bisouss

_**Setsu'**_ : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es pas obligée de me laisser des reviews ;) C'est vrai que je publie vite pour l'instant, mais c'est parce que comme en août je n'ai pas le net… J'en profite lol. Mais j'aime pas publier plus d'un chapitre par semaine, ça va trop vite après ;p --Prologue : Pour mes reviews, je m' étonne encore, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! En plus, quand je me relis, je trouve ça tellement mal écris, à la limite du mauvais… Alors je trouve ce nombre de reviews (que ce soit pour TS ou CàC ) tout à fait hallucinant ! Je suis super contente ! Et vi, d'abord, c'est TA fic rien qu'à TOI ! (au fait, ça va les chevilles, Maître ? Mdr) Hum, c'est vrai que ce que j'aime bien dans cette fic, c'est qu'elle pas trop trop kawai. J'aime bien la violence et le désir qui en ressortent. Oui, merci mille fois pour ton idée d'étagère ;) J'espère que je n'aurais pas à m'en resservir à l'internat ! -.- mdr. Tu veux que je rajoute une pointe de rouge aux vêtements de Heero ? En fait, est-ce que je parle de ses vêtements après ! Oh, la fameuse phrase truffée de faute… Je suis tout de suite allée voir après avoir lu ta review et … la honte ! Comment j'ai réussi à entrer en prépa moi ! Cela explique ma note de bac en littérature ! lol. --Chapitre 1 : Moi aussi je la préfère largement à TS (même si TS m'est plus attachée sentimentalement parlant) parce que je ne la trouve pas super niveau écriture TS. Tu es gentille de me le proposer, mais je vais me débrouiller. Je ne veux pas t'embêter, et puis ça va être trop difficile. Mais merci quand même ;). Pourquoi tu veux lire mes RAR ? Tu n'as pas besoin ! (surtout, pour ce que j'y dis lol). J'avoue que j'ai un peu pensé à Roland Garros pour me faire une idée de cette cantine mdr (vive les sources ! ). Je suis contente que tu aimes ta fic (vu que c'est la tienne, c'est préférable, non ? ) et j'espère que la fin ne va pas te décevoir (c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal à écrire la suite ). « Merveilleuse fic » ! Hum mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu du tout là, mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs… En tout cas merci merci merci et merci. Gros bisous. Pourvu que ça reste comme c'est maintenant. Et vivement samedi ;))

_**Echizen D luffa**_ : Voilà la suite ;) J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Merci pour ta review bises

**Azalea-Maxwell** : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant :)) Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisouss

_**Kotshin**_ : Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais les chapitres vont s'allonger un peu au fur et à mesure ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai presque fini et je compte le faire au moins d'août. Donc elle ne s'arrêtera pas en cours. Merci et bisous.

Corps à corps

_**Chapitre 2 : Déclaration de guerre**_

Heero soupira mentalement pour la vingtième fois de la matinée, et la énième depuis le début de cette semaine.

Ces cours débiles l'ennuyaient profondément et certains regards lancés dans sa direction l'agaçaient prodigieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de fixer son vieux Bic d'un air absent.

Quelle barbe qu'il soit obligé de suivre des cours !

Il voyait encore la tête de ce vieux con de juge quand il lui avait sortit, mielleusement : " Cela sera _tellement _bénéfique pour votre réinsertion "

Réinsertion, tu parles !

Combien de fois lui avait-on tenu de pareils propos utopiques ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus en sa " réinsertion " !

Ce mot était pour les autres, mais certainement pas pour lui, qui avait quasiment passé son enfance et adolescence en prison et autres maisons de correction !

Être libre quelques temps et faire ce que bon lui semblait puis vivre enfermé et surveillé durant une longue période était devenu pour lui une routine comme le " métro-boulot-dodo " pour certains.

Une habitude qui lui convenait parfaitement, du moment qu'on ne venait pas lui chercher des noises.

Et il y en avait un qui ne l'avait décidément pas compris !

Heero fit glisser son regard en direction de la personne en question qui bavardait comme une véritable fille.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle, et le jeune japonais ne vit que ces yeux qui l'électrisaient comme jamais.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur son stylo, qui lui sembla d'un coup l'élément le plus captivant de l'univers tout entier.

* * *

La sonnerie de la délivrance avait à peine retentie que la cohue régnait déjà à la porte de sortie.

Heero regarda avec dédain ceux qu'il considérait comme une bande d'immatures.

Il rangea patiemment ses affaires avant de quitter la salle après tous les autres.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cour de 'récréation', un sifflement retentit dans son dos.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

Il retint un sursaut de surprise en découvrant un jeune homme adossé de façon nonchalante sur le mur du couloir.

Le japonais reprit rapidement ses esprits et demanda froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le jeune homme le fixa de ses yeux améthystes, un brin moqueurs.

« Je viens juste de remarquer à quel point tu avais un beau cul. » déclara-t-il avec détachement, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

« Pardon ? » s'enquit Heero, passablement étonné, et surpris, de la réponse du natté.

Le jeune homme se détacha du mur et s'approcha de lui avec souplesse.

Heero sentit ses mains devenir moites, mais il tenta tant bien que mal de garder la tête froide.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? » reprit Duo dans un murmure.

Il approcha sa tête de celle du japonais, assez près pour que leurs bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques insignifiants millimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Je veux jouer avec toi. » termina-t-il doucement, son souffle caressant les lèvres tremblantes de Heero.

Puis, dans un mouvement fluide et félin, il disparu aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, laissant derrière lui un Heero tremblant d'incompréhension et … de désir.

* * *

Heero se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyant comme la peste.

Tout ça à cause de ce baka d'américain.

Il pouvait d'ailleurs n'y avoir qu'un ricain pour être aussi emmerdeur !

C'était tout de même pas de sa faute si son regard troublant l'empêchait de penser à autre chose !

Une semaine qu'il supportait ses regards en coin, ses sourires moqueurs et aguicheurs… Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il lui faisait des avances plus que suggestives.

" Je veux jouer avec toi "

Il tournait cette phrase dans tous les sens pour tenter d'un extraire un quelconque sens caché, sans succès.

D'habitude, il n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce genre de chose, cela lui tombait tout cuit dans le bec sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste.

Mais là…

Il pensait bien à quelque chose, et c'était très certainement la bonne déduction.

Mais si cela s'avérait être ça… avait-il envie de jouer, lui aussi ?

Car habituellement c'était lui qui instaurait les règles, qui donnait le départ, décidait de la fin, et les filles suivaient.

Et justement, le cœur du problème résidait un seul mot : garçon.

Duo Maxwell était un garçon.

Et il n'avait jamais prévu dans un de ses plans qu'il " jouerait " avec un garçon.

Qui plus est un garçon comme lui, si arrogant, si sûr de lui.

Il avait besoin de dominer, et non pas l'inverse

C'était pour lui une règle d'or, qu'il s'était fixé dès son plus jeune âge : je domine les autres, les autres me craignent et m'obéissent.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais faillit à cette règle.

Duo Maxwell voulait 'jouer' ?

Très bien !

Mais on allait bien voir qui serait le plus fort à ce petit jeu…

A suivre…

Terminé le 15 juin 2004

OUFFFFFFFFFFFFF…….. !

J'ai eu peur pendant un moment de tomber dans un futur 02x01… mais j'ai sauvé la mise au dernier moment… c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Mais j'avais promis une futur 01x02 et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop… enfin pas assez… ou peut-être un poil moins… enfin vous comprenez quoi !

Merci de m'avoir lu, la suite dès que je peux.


	4. Chap 3 : Début des hostilités

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 3

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi

Genre : UA, Yaoi (non, vous ne rêvez pas;) )

Couples : Alors, tout en sachant que les ² veulent dire qu'ya de l'eau dans le gaz, je dirais : 05+01, 01² 05² 01, 01² 02² 01 et 01+02 (vous avez compris ? Vous comprendrez en lisant de toutes manières !)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois si, je ne vais pas vous abreuver de notes inutiles. Je tiens juste à vous dire que je pense publier un prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture, je l'espère.

RAR :

_**Ephemeris **_: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas être tout rose pour eux ! Leur relation va être ce que je pourrais définir comme « un désir violent et irrépressible ». Donc il y aura de la violence… peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines ;) Passe toi aussi de bonnes vacances. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouss

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Peut être que leurs intentions sont clairement exprimées, mais cela ne va pas empêcher les imprévus. Soit sûr que l'avenir leur réserve des surprises… ;) Effectivement, c'est pour le moment Duo qui est en tête, et Heero ne va pas vraiment gagner de point dans ce nouveau chapitre. Un peu de mal à se mettre en route ? Hum, oui ! Et il va avoir du mal à perdre de son orgueil… Pour le 02x01, désolée, mais ce ne sera pas possible, j'ai promis ! Donc pas de Heero soumis, ou du moins pas au sens propre… Voici la suite, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je m'arrête ;) Kiss

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Celui là était plutôt tiède, crois moi ;) La suite risque d'être bien plus chaude, à commencer par ce chapitre. Oui, je sais que pour l'instant le 02x01 semble bien plus logique, mais ce ne sera pas le cas, désolée. J'ai promis un 01x02, ce sera donc un 01x02. J'espère que cela ne te déçois pas. Voici le chapitre 3, qui est assez actif je dois dire ;). J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Bisous. (ps : pour ta fic, j'y réfléchis, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que ça peut être une songfic ?)

_**Tahitian Shaman Girl**_ : Je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas vu mon chapitre. C'est de ma faute car j'ai publié assez rapidement en fait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela me fait plaisir que tu m'en laisses une maintenant. Pour le chapitre un, en ce qui concerne la non réaction de Duo, c'est assez normal car cette fic est vue par le point de vue de Heero, et non celui de Duo. Ainsi, on ne sera rien des pensées/sentiments de Duo, mais seulement celui de Heero. Sinon, pour le chapitre 2, je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'il t'ai plu. La provocation va être le maître mot des chapitres prochains. J'espère que ce chapitre 3 va te plaire. Merci sincèrement pour ta review. Bizoux

_**Neko**_ : Vi, Duo est chaud bouillant ! lol. Et Heero ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant de penser ! Je suis désolée, mais ce sera une 01x02, et pas autre chose. J'ai fait une promesse, et je dois la tenir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bises.

_**Yuya chan**_ : Merci pour ta review :)) Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour la suite. Bisous

_**Pti bou**_ : Tu me rassures ! lol. Pas besoin de tenir tout le mois d'août parce que je publie ;) Et même sûrement un autre la semaine prochaine :) Pour ce qui est de not' bébé, à 'rion et moi, et bien c'est à mon tour d'écrire lol, mais je suis en panne d'inspiration pour tous ce qui touche à GW (de près ou de loin), même CàC, c'est pour dire… Mais je vais écrire la suite durant le mois d'août, sois en certaine (je parle du bébé sans nom lol, pour Corps à corps, j'ai pas d'idée ;) ). Voilà la suite avec, pour ton plus grand plaisir, Wufei le pervers ;ppp Merci pour ta review bisous.

_**Aki no Sabaku**_ : Je ne sais pas quand tu vas lire cette RAR vu que tu es partie T.T. m'enfin, je la fais quand même ;). Alors, en ce qui concerne la fic (lol). Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. Oui, j'avoue qu'en ce moment c'est très « métro-boulot-dodo » ma vie, quoi que le dodo, c'est plutôt moyen. Tu sais que ce à quoi me fais penser ce moment avec le stylo ? (tu vas dire « encore! » lol) A une chanson de The Servant, « Biro » (qui veut dire « bic » en english) et qui est très très sous-entendue yaoi… Il dit « je suce mon bic »… et à un moment « l'encre coule dans sa bouche et tâche ma veste ». Enfin, ça me fais vraiment trop penser à ça (pourtant je ne connaissait pas encore TS quand j'ai écris ce chapitre :) ). Enfin bref, voilà pour la petite histoire ;)) C'est normal que Duo perde de son mordant dans les chapitres suivants, car avec l'esprit têtu (comme le magasine mdrr) de Heero, leur histoire n'aurait pu aboutir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Duo qui perde son arrogance plutôt que Heero. Tu ne trouves pas ? En ce qui concerne le « pas ma fic » mdr : et bien moi je n'ai pas vraiment la flemme d'écrire (lol) mais plutôt un manque de temps. En plus le problème est que j'ai trop d'inspi pour du HP, mais pas du tout pour GW… Il faut pourtant que je continue not' baby, mais surtout que je termine CàC. Mais là, je sèche. Mais je pense que ça va venir lol. Alors en attendant j'ai continué la fic que t'aimes pas, et je vais sûrement également continuer l'autre, que t'aimes beaucoup beaucoup plus, tu sais, celle où il y a de « l'action »… mdr. Moi je veux lire ta fic ! T'as intérêt à me passer tout ça ! C'est un ordre ! Et pour « Da Vinci Code », t'en es où ? Je te fais des gros gros bisous, j'espère que tu profites de tes vac… Je suis trop pressée qu'on se parle et surtout qu'on se voit (aux alentours du 27/28 ? Non ?). En plus j'ai des chose à te raconter à propos de Vincent… avec qui je m'entendais (il est parti aujourd'hui en vac TT.TT) plutôt assez bien… ;p Bye et thx ma tite moyenne de chou na moi que j'adore XD (ouah ! Quelle phrase ! Lol)

_**Chtite-Sukida**_ : Normal que tu la vois dans le noir, parce que Heero lui même la voit dans le noir ! Il voit tout en noir mdr. En fait la pitite fenêtres est munies de tous pitis barreaux. Tout est petit et sombre lol.(je n'ai pas vu « American History X », mais tout le monde m'en parle en louanges alors je pense que je devrais peut-être le regarder, ;) Je pense que je vais pas tarder à le faire:) ). Pour ce qui est des autres perso (03, 04, Réléna ou Hilde, ou même d'autre) je ne dis rien, je te laisser découvrir ça par toit même (mais il est certain qu'il y aura au moins un des personnages cités)… Quant à la raison pour laquelle ils sont en prison, je ne peux pas te le dire non plus (tu as raison en disant que je vais te dire « patience » ;) ) La raison de Heero, on la sait bientôt (enfin, dans 4 chapitres je crois à peu près), pour Duo il faudra attendre un petit peu plus longtemps :) Pas grave pour les problèmes de reviews. Voici la suite, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas l'aimer. Merci et bises.

_**Lena **_: Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir (ya pas à dire, les compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ;) ) Je ne sais pas si ma fic est géniale et sort du lot, mais dans tous les cas je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bizoux

Corps à corps

_Chapitre 3 : Début des hostilités_

« Bonjour, toi… » chuchota langoureusement une voix à son oreille.

Heero retint de justesse un sursaut, puis se retourna après avoir repris sa contenance.

Il se colla lascivement au châtain et murmura en retour :

« Salut, bien dormis ? »

Il vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis se troubler légèrement et sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller retour avec une rapidité incomparable.

Heero se rapprocha encore plus près, ne laissant entre eux aucun millimètre de vide.

« A plus tard. » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Les yeux du natté s'agrandirent de surprise.

Satisfait de sa prestation, Heero s'éloigna à grands pas de l'américain, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

* * *

« Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? » 

Heero soupira d'agacement et lança un regard plein d'exaspération au chinois qui se tenait devant lui, et qui l'avait suivit jusque dans _son_ coin à l'écart.

Il s'éloigna de lui, espérant qu'il ne le suive pas.

« Et si j'veux pas? »

Le japonais lui fit face et déclara avec mépris :

« Eh bien je te ferais passer l'envie de me coller tout le temps. »

« Ah ouais ! » rétorqua Wufei en rejoignant Heero. « J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Le chinois avait beau faire quinze bons centimètres de plus que lui, il ne lui faisait pas peur le moins du monde !

« Comme tu voudras. » lança-t-il avec indifférence.

Wufei le toisa de haut avec rage.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

« Quoi ? « demanda l'autre, agressif.

Heero eut un regard dédaigneux.

« Tu crois honnêtement pouvoir effrayer quelqu'un, avec tes airs de faux rebelle ? »

« Mais je vais te casser la gueule espèce de petit branleur de merde. » hurla Wufei en se jetant sur Heero.

Celui-ci allait contre attaquer quand le chinois fut vivement tiré en arrière tandis qu'une voix se faisait entendre, railleuse :

« Epèpèp ! Pas touche, mon gars, j'en ai encore besoin avant que tu ne l'abîmes ! »

Heero se redressa en reconnaissant la voix, furieux.

Il vit le chinois qui partait, un doigt menaçant en sa direction, mais il l'ignora rapidement et reposa son attention sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » s'enquit-il avec une colère froide.

« Bah je t'aide, quelle question ! » dit le natté en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de raisonnement du japonais.

« Je ne t'ai strictement rien demandé à ce que je sache. » répliqua celui-ci.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Vive la politesse ! T'as été élevé comment ? Tu te rends compte que je viens de t'épargner un ravalement de façade intégral, là ! »

« J'm'en serais très bien sorti tout seul, je n'avais certainement pas besoin de toi ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Môsieur chui-un-gros-caïd-qui-snobe-tout-le-monde est plus fort que l'humanité, c'est bien connu ! Eh bah dis donc, la modestie fait pas partit de tes qualités ! » s'exclama l'américain avec légèreté.

Heero, qui sentait la rage monter en lui de façon grandissante, siffla, les yeux plongés dans la mer violacé teintée d'amusement qui lui faisait face :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Alors la prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de t'occuper de ton cul, c'est clair ? »

« Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si t'as une œuvre d'art à la place du postérieur ! D'ailleurs, petites parenthèses, tu devrais penser à le faire assurer, tu sais combien vaut celui de Jennifer Lopez ? Alors le tien, j't'explique même pas la fortune ! Bref ! Tu m'excuseras donc si je préfère m'occuper de ton adorable petit cul plutôt que du mien ! Et tu sais, je suis un maître en la matière ! »

Heero, exaspéré par tant de frivolité, déclara d'une voix froide :

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fiches la paix ! »

« Et si j'veux pas tu vas essayer de me frapper, comme l'autre ? » demanda Duo, amusé. « Eh bah viens, j't'attends ! »

« Ne me tente pas… » articula le japonais.

Pour toute réponse, Duo se rapprocha de Heero et lui lança une gifle magistrale.

« Tu disais ? » s'enquit-t-il avec innocence.

Heero redressa lentement la tête, la main sur la joue, avant de lui décrocher un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Duo eut une légère grimace, puis il ajouta après avoir vérifié l'état de marche de ses os :

« Joli coup du droit ! »

Et avant que Heero n'ai pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, l'américain lui rendit la pareille, son poing allant fièrement se loger dans l'estomac de son vis-à-vis.

Le japonais se tordit sous le coup. Il resta quelques instants courbé, reprenant sa respiration, puis il se jeta sur le natté avec rage, le plaquant violemment contre le mur du bâtiment.

Il lui plaqua les poignets contre le béton froid.

Duo tenta de se délivrer de l'emprise de Heero, se frottant involontairement contre lui.

Heur resta soudainement interdit.

Un brasier venait s'enflammer en lui tandis que le corps de Duo se pressait contre le sien.

Celui-ci s'arrêta, percevant le changement d'attitude de celui qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Heero ? » murmura l'américain avec un certain plaisir.

Un grognement rauque fut la seule réponse du japonais avant qu'il ne prenne les lèvres de Duo avec violence. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'américain, entamant avec sa jumelle une danse brutale, pleine de rage et de désir.

Sa langue avide et insatiable quitta l'intimité de l'autre puis, dans un excès de fièvre, Heero mordit sauvagement les lèvres gonflées de Duo.

Ce dernier eut un petit cri de surprise, cri qui eut pour effet de faire revenir Heero au monde présent et à la réalité de la scène.

Il était là, plaqué contre un corps chaud et abandonné qu'il retenait prisonnier de ses mains, rempli de désir, de frustration.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage angélique de Duo : ses cheveux entremêlés et éparpillés autour de lui, ses yeux voilés de sensualité et sa bouche gonflée et ensanglantée…

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Heero recula de quelques pas, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de l'américain.

Il l'avait embrassé ?

Il s'était laissé submerger par le désir ?

Il avait…perdu ?

Duo avait gagné, et lui perdu…

Il l'avait embrassé… et il avait aimé…

Et surtout, le pire de tout, c'était qu'il voulait recommencer encore et encore…

« Heero ? » l'appela doucement Duo.

Le japonais reprit sa froideur habituelle et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

A suivre…

Fini le mercredi 16 juin 2004

Alors, verdict ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet.

Cela me plairait d'avoir votre avis.

Encore une fois, merci de me lire.


	5. Chap 4 :Percée ennemi,représailles adver

**Auteur : Daiya **

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 4**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : J'ai pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir me les acheter, donc ils m'appartiennent pas ! T.T**

**Genre : UA, OOC de Heero, yaoi minuscule (bah vous avez eu le baiser au dernier chapitre, il ne faut pas trop en demander tout de même !), mini prise de tête d'Hee-chan en fin de chap… C'est tout je crois ;)**

**Couples : Question à 10 000 euros…. Bah 01+02 voyons ! (pour le 02+01, on sait pas trop ici !) et pis 01+J (J ki ? bah lisez ! Vous risquez d'être surpris…)**

**Note : Ce chapitre est loin d'être le plus interessant , mais il est ,nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :)**

**Grâce à Magical Girl Kiki, j'ai dans le projet de faire un arc avec cette fic, avec deux ou trois partie. Corps à Corps serait la première partie, puis il y en aurait une seconde. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une idée, je vous tiendrai au courant.**

**ATTENTION: Je npars en vacances le 17 après midi, donc ce chapitre est la dernière update avant ce départ en vacances. Le prochain chapitre sera très certainement publié aux alentours du 29 je pense. Désolée ;)**

**RAR :**

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ;) Ce n'est pas du 02x01 parce que cette fic est dédiée à quelqu'un à qui j'ai promis un 01x02. donc je ne peux pas changer, désolée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu ne penseras plus au 02x01 , promis ! pour ta fic, ce sera une 02x01, sans problème ! Tu veux un lemon ? Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir te la faire par contre, je suis débordée ! lol. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira également. Bisouxx

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Eh oui,Duo prend largement la tête ! Mais Heero va reprendre du pil de la bête ! (pas tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! lol) Heero ne comprend pas l'attirance qu'il éprouve envers Duo, et comme c'est quelque chose de plutôt instinctif pour le moment, il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses pulsion. Il ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il est attiré par Duo, et comme tu le dis si bien, c'est une question d'orgueil, tout simplement ! Désolée, mais le couple restera comme indiqué. Mais ça se comprendra avec la suite, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, je voulais te remercier car grâce à toi (ou pltôt ta review, et tes remarques sur Chang), j'ai (presque) vaincu mon blocage d'écriture pour la fin de cette fic, et tu m'as donnée l'idée de faire une sorte d'arc, avec une ou deux parties supplémenraires. Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop, mais saches que c'est grâce à toi ; alors merci mille fois ! Pour ce qui est du prochain round avec un peu plus qu'un baiser, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour que ça devienne plus « chaud » ! Mais il y aura de l'action en attendant (même si pas trop dans ce chapitre ;) ) En tout cas je suis réellement heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ça va durer. Je te remercie pour ta review, vraiment. Gros bisous

_**Neko **_: Exactement, on entre dans le vif du sujet, et Duo est en tête. Quant à la fierté de Chang… n'oublie pas qu'il est en prison, alors il s'en fiche un peu, de sa fierté ! lol. Heero ne va effectivement pas s'en remmetre, ou du moins pas pour le moment, mais il faudra bien si l'on veut que l'histoire avance ! Vi, comme tu dis, une promesse, c'est sacrée ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bizoux

_**Naïa**_ : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aimes :). Voici la suite, biz

_**Yuya chan**_ : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu ; et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bisous.

_**Hanako32**_ : Merci pour ta review (que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux fois ! lol). Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Cela me fait très plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. Voici la suite. Bizz

_**Originalsin**_ : Tu « loves » ma fic ? Eh bien j'en suisplus que ravie, vraiment ! Pour le moment, il n'est pas prévu que Trowa ou Quatre apparaissent dans cette fic, mais sait-on jamais… ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bisouss

_**Mayu-chibichan**_ : Ce n'est pas grâve, me reviewer n'es pas une obligation, même si ça me fait énormément plaisir ;) Oui les choses deviennent enfin sérieuses, et le meilleur reste à venir lol. Pour Trowa et Quatre, pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu de les mattre dans cette fic, mais peutêtre que je vais changer d'avis, on verra ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle va te plaire. Bizoux

_**Audi-chan**_ : C'est ça le problème avec les vacances (même si on ne va pas se plaindre d'y être , lol), car soit on loupe des chapitre des fics que l'on suit (et on est vite dépasé) soit on ne peut pas se publier. Mais de toute façon, je pars en vacances le 17, donc je ne pourrai pas publier, alors tu ne vas rien manquer ! C'est sûr que c'est difficile de résister à un Duo aussi… hum… désirable ? lol. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas te décevoir… Bizouxx et bonnes vacances !

_**Echizen D Lufy**_ : Hum… ta review m'a laissée perplexe lol. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre où tu voulais en venir… Pour ce qui est de Heero, c'est normal qu'il n'aille pas plus loin encore sinon il n'y aurait plus de fic ! Et Duo ,e va pas longtemps savoir ce qu'il fait, ou veut ;) Pour chandg, ce n'est qu'un personnega secondaire, et il ne servait qu'à les rapprocher ;)) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous.

_**Linaewen Ilca**_ : C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? je suis super contente alors ! C'est vrai que le sujet est complètement différent de celui de TS (j'aime bien changer, et ne pas faire tout le temps la même chose, sinon ça en devient lassant ! lol). Pour Chang, j'ai eu en fait surtout une vive haine d'une amie qui l'adore, elle m'en a vraiment voulu ! lol. Mais je trouve que ça lui coreespond bien, à chang, ce rôle, non ? Oui, effectivement, Heero a été marqué, et il va lui falloir un certain temps avant de pouvoir accepter ce qu'il commence à ressentir. Et Duo va vite perdre de sa superbe ! Non, je ne pense pas faire apparaître d'autres pilotes (qui ne sont pas des pilotes ! mdrr), en tout cas pas dans cette partie (si j'en fait une deuxième lol). J'espère que la suite de ma fic ne va pas te décevoir. Je te remercie pour cette review, et toutes les précédentes, qui sont vraiment pour moi un véritable plaisir. Elles me touchent beaucoup ! Encore merci pour ta fic (qui est vraimtn très bien écrite), c'est un honneur que je ne mérite pas ! Je t'envoie un texto dès que j'ai du crédit. Je te fais des gros bisous, et merci encore.

_**Anaxarete**_ : Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent ! lol Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Bizz

_**Chtite Sukida**_ : Chang est loin d'être capital pour la fic, et on ne risque pas de le revoir avant un bail, ou alors en coup de vent ;). Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin ! Et le meilleur reste à venir ! lol. Je ne crois pas vraiment que duo à compris à quel pointheero était choqué, mais il ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte…Voilà la suite, tu va savoir ce qu'ils vont faire « ensuite » ! lol. Merci pour ta review, bizoux. (ps : même mas sœur, qui vient tout juste de le voir, m'a dit qu'il fallait trop que je le regarde parce qu'il était génial. J'ai pensé à toi ;) Dès que je le vois je te le dis, ok ?)

_**Ephemeris **_: Un point de plus pour Duo , effectivement ! Mais tu as raison, Heero va reprendre du poil de la bête ! lol (enfin, pas tout de suite, mais d'ici un ou deux chapires…) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Bisous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

_**Crystal d'avalon**_ : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, merci beaucoup :) Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

_**Florinoir**_ : Oh ! Une review de toi ! ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis super contente dis-donc ! Tu lis ma fic et elle te plais ? C'est le principal ! Et pas besoin de me reviewer si tu peut pas, c'est pas une obligation ! Je te fais des gros bisous, et merci pour ton petit mot ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt

_**Onizukas**_ : Ravie que ma fic te plaise vraiment, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bisous et a+

**Corps à corps**

_Chapitre 4 : Percée ennemi, représailles adverses_

Le jeune japonais pesta pour la centième fois contre ce fichu gouvernement qui dirigeait cette fichue prison qui était administrée par ce fichu directeur qui avait instauré ces fichus travaux d'intérêts !

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le c de ramasser les ordures de ce fichu parc communal qui grouillait de sales morveux lançant leurs détritus par terre comme si la planète était une poubelle géante !

En plus, avec ces uniformes orange, ils ne passaient pas inaperçu !

Il fourra avec dégoût un nouvel emballage de gâteau dans son sac poubelle.

« Hey, Heero, ça va ? »

Le japonais se raidit et continua son travail comme si de rien n'était.

« J'te parle ! »

L'ignorant de plus belle, Heero s'éloigna.

« HEERO ESPECE D'ABRUTIT TU VAS ARRETER DE ME SNOBER OUI OU MERDE ! »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, regard noir et lueur meurtrière enclenchés.

« Ah bah y faut vraiment employer les grands moyens avec toi ! »

« Maxwell, je t'emmerde. Lâche-moi, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sale gamin qui m'empêche de travailler. »

« Whouah ! Quelle gentillesse, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Ah mais figure-toi que tu te trouves à l'endroit le plus pollué de ce parc. Donc je viens ici pour travailler ! »

« Hn. »jeta le japonais, pas du tout convaincu.

« Et accessoirement, je l'avoue, pour te faire la causette ! C'est ti pas agréable ! »

Heero soupira et tourna le dos à l'américain, tentant tant bien que mal de refouler l'image de la scène qui le torturait depuis quatre jours.

Il avait réussit à éviter Duo durant cette période, ne lui adressant aucun regard, aucune parole même lorsque celui-ci le bombardait de questions.

Des questions qui jamais ne concernait leur échange… buccale, pourrait-on dire !

Seulement là, il ne pouvait plus échapper à l'américain et ses babillages de gosse.

Et il sentait une chaleur lui titiller les extrémités du corps…

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Parce qu'on peut pas dire que t'étais très présent ces derniers jours ! Tu me fuyais ou quoi ! »

Heero sursauta.

« Bien sûr que non ! » rétorqua-t-il en hausant les épaules

« Mouais…. En attendant, j'pourrais le comprendre, hein ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Bah que tu me fuis, pardi ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Heero, à la fois suspicieux et curieux.

« Tout simplement parce que tu t'es aperçus que chui un gars HYPER fort et dangereux et qu'après la raclé que j't'ai foutu, t'as peur de te retrouver seul avec moi ! C'est un sentiment tout à fait légitime, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais je te promets de ne pas te faire trop de mal, si tu me cherches pas, bien entendu ! »

Le japonais, qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de réponse, resta quelques secondes muet, puis déclara, d'une voix égale à lui même :

« Tu sais pas dire autres choses que des conneries, t'es vraiment pathétique ! »

« Rhoooooooo ! C'est qu'il est méchant le Heero ! Faut pas dire des trucs comme ça à Shinigami, il risquerait de vouloir remodeler ton charmant petit visage gratis ! »

Le jeune asiatique le toisa froidement.

« Shinigami ? Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ça encore ? »

« QUOUAAA ! Tu sais pas qui est le Shinigami ! Rhooooo la hont-eux ! »

L'américain partit dans une explication enflammée du qui, pourquoi, comment, où… que le japonais écouta d'une oreille, plus occupé à réfréner ses pulsions qui s'accroissaient au fur et à mesure que Duo parlait et se rapprochait de lui.

« Voilà ! Tu connais tout de l'existence de Shinigami, qui a donc élu domicile dans mon propre corps ! Pas que ça soit gênant, mais il est parfois un peu trop hargneux, tu vois, et quand on me cherche ou qu'on embête les gens que j'aime un peu trop, et bah il pointe son nez, et parfois ça fait pas que du bien ! Pour les autres, je parle, parce qu'ils souffrent bien, en général ! M'enfin c'est la vie ! J'aurais du mal à vivre sans lui, il fait part…. »

« Quand est-ce que tu te tais ? » lança Heero, à bout de nerfs.

« What ! »

« J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre jacter pour rien dire, ça me fout un mal de crâne pas possible ! Alors soit tu te la boucles, soit je me casse, pigé ? »

Duo le fixait, les yeux grand ouvert, accusant le coup.

« Laisse tomber, » cracha-t-il avec mépris, « c'est moi qui me barre. »

L'américain se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, sa natte battant l'air avec force, montrant ainsi la colère de son possesseur.

Heero le regarda partir en même tant que cette chaleur qui le rendait fou, ignorant avec force son pincement de cœur.

Il retourna à son travail avec acharnement, pestant contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse inexplicable.

Le trajet jusqu'à la prison se fit dans le brouhaha habituel.

Chacun avait retrouvé sa bande d'amis, aucun n'étant seul.

Sauf Heero.

Assis contre la vitre, il regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, tandis que la voix sensuelle de Duo résonnait derrière lui comme une douce torture.

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Tout son être souhaitait une toute autre chose, qu'il n'était pas près à s'accorder.

Ni maintenant, ni jamais !

Il soupira doucement et essaya de se remémorer les traits, et le corps, de sa dernière conquête en date, une jolie et pulpeuse blonde qui répondait au doux nom de Jennifer, Jen pour les intimes…

Une fille délurée, extravertie et pleine d'expérience… bref, le genre de nana parfaite pour lui ! N'est-ce pas !

La panique le gagna progressivement quand il remarqua qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'elle, et qu'à sa place s'imposait l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux nattés entremêlés, aux yeux mauves brillant de désir et à la bouche gonflée si tentante…

K'so, k'so, k'so !

Il s'était fichu dans un sacré pétrin !

Et il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, c'était impératif !

_A suivre…_

Le 13 juillet 2004

J'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu.

Vous pouvez me donner votre avis, si vous avez un petit peu de temps à perdre ;)

A bientôt, bonnes vacances.

Merci de me lire…

Daiya


	6. Chap 5 : A la guerre comme à la guerre

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 5

Origine : GW

Disclamer : pas à moi -- (que se soit les G-Boys ou celui que j'ai emprunté à Ai Yazawa…)

Genre : UA, OOC, rébellion et passage à l'action d'Heero, Yaoi et cross-over ;)

Couple : 02?S?02, 01+02?01 (le ? c'est qu'on sait pas)

Note : Me voilà de retour ;))) Les vacances sont terminées TT et la rentrée arrive ! Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais pouvoir continuer à publier, excusez-moi d'avance.

Sinon, je vais publier une nouvelle fic sous le couple DM/HP de _Harry Potter_. Elle s'appellera _Destinée_ et sera publiée demain ou après demain je pense. Allez y jeter un petit coup d'œil, si vous avez le temps, ça me ferait très plaisir (et vu que je stresse un petit peu… :) )

Voilà, place aux RAR ;)

RAR :

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Si tu savais à quel point tes reviews sont un plaisir ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup l'analyse que tu fais de ma fic, qui est vraiment très vrai ! Pour ce qui est de ta review qui m'a inspiré, n'en soit pas si étonnée ;)) Tu sais moi, un rien m'inspire, lol, mais là je dois avouer que c'est vraiment le signe que j'attendais, et ce signe vient de toi. Et puis je trouve normal que tu inspires, ou tombe juste dans tes prédiction, parce que tu sembles vraiment bien interpréter la fic, c'est à dire **bien **lire et entre les lignes. Pour ce qui est de la fic, Duo est quelqu'un qui n'abandonne jamais, mais là Heero l'a énormément vexé. Il a fait des effort pour apprivoiser le japonais et gagner sa confiance, mais ce dernier l'a rejeter brutalement, et ça Duo n'est pas près de lui pardonner. La réaction de Duo par rapport à ça risque de surprendre, mais je pense que celle-ci est justifiée. Enfin, je ne dis rien… ;) Quand à Heero, ses pensées nous montrent bien que l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour l'américain devient de plus en plus difficile à combattre. Va-t-il y résister longtemps ? Ça, je ne le dis pas… Pour ce qui est du lemon, certes il n'est pas tout de suite, mais il va y avoir des limes, ne t'inquiète pas ! Voilà ! Je te remercie grandement pour ta review, et j'espère qu'elles seront toujours ainsi :) Gros bisous, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas te décevoir.

_**Aishanu Soma**_ : Je suis heureuse que ma fic de plaise ;) Le caractère de Duo va évoluer tout au long de la fic, puisque le couple est 01x02 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Bizz

_**Neko**_ : Oula ! Chang, on est pas prêt de le revoir ! Il va un peu disparaître de la circulation, lol. Peut-être va-t-il revenir plus tard… On verra bien ! Et puis Heero est un rebelle qui se bat contre ses pulsions (mdr) c'est pour ça qu'il est si méchant ! Voilà la suite. Merci. Bizouss

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Et oui, Heero pète les plombs ! Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! lol. Pour ta fic, je ne l'ai pas encore commencée (gomen nasai) mais j'ai tellement de fics en cours que… Mais je te l'ai promise, donc tu l'auras ! Et avec un lemon ;)))) Gros bisous et merci.

_**Tahitian Shaman Girl**_ :

Chapitre 3 : C'est pas grave si t'es en retard, et c'est super gentil de me reviewer ce chapitre ET l'autre :) Marci beaucoup ! Duo est Duo, c'est à dire qu'il ne lâche pas ce qu'il souhaite obtenir. Et comme il veut la confiance de Heero, il fait tout pour l'avoir. Certes il est entreprenant, mais c'est sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il veut ardemment quelque chose. Heero, quand à lui, est envahi par des pulsions dont il ignore (ou préfère ignorer) la signification. Il ne comprend pas vraiment, et cela le rend fou. C'est pour ça qu'il fait mal à Duo près l'avoir embrassé, il hait la réaction qu'il vient d'avoir (le baiser), et se venge. Voilà !

Chapitre 4 : Et bien les explication sont les mêmes ! C'est dans sa nature, à Duo, d'être aussi « collant », et puis il ne comprend pas pourquoi Heero le rejette, il n'a pas cette habitude. Il attire les gens plus que le contraire, et l'attitude de Heero l'intrigue, et cela lui donne encore plus envie de rester avec lui. Mais Heero le vexe vraiment énormément à la fin du chapitre, et il va lui en vouloir. Heero, quant à lui, c'est une méchanceté qu'il ne contrôle pas vraiment. Je ne lui donne pas d'excuse, mais c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas, et cette irritation qu'il éprouve est davantage envers lui qu'envers Duo. Mais ça il ne veut pas l'avouer.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Gros bizoux et merci.

_**Ptit bou**_ : Salut toi ;) Merci pour tes 2 reviews, je vais y répondre une par une.

Chapitre 3 : Et bien, une œuvre d'art en postérieur, c'est pas bien difficile à imaginer… en tout cas moi j'ai d'assez beaux spécimens représentatifs autour de moi ! Alors ça m'inspire ! lol. Pour Chang, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je pense que Marion va accourir près de lui pour le consoler ! Il paraît que toi aussi tu as lu sa fic ? Elle est plutôt géniale, et le lemon est super ! Enfin, moi je trouve ;) Sinon pour le moment, il n'y aura ni Trowa ni Quatre, désolée… peut-être plus tard, dans ce que je n'ai pas encore écrit :)

Chapitre 4 : Et vi, Heero est un sans ami qui ne sait plus où il en est ! Enfin, nous on sait qu'il est plutôt troublé par un certain Duo… et on le comprend ;) lol. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle Duo est en prison, et bien cela risque d'en étonner plusieurs, mais vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite du tout ! Pour Heero, par contre, d'ici quelques chapitres on saura pourquoi il est en prison :) Pour ce qui est de la blonde pulpeuse… Et bien en fait tout le mystère réside là dedans : Duo est une fille ! Mdrrr Non, je pense que c'est tout simplement parce que Heero commence à reconnaître cette attirance. En tout cas je te remercie de lire ma fic et de me laisser des si gentilles reviews. Cela me fait vraiment très chaud au cœur. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Bisous.

_**Aki no sabaku**_ : Salut ma tite moyenne rien qu'à moi ! Purée, ce que tu m'as manquée ! Heureusement que La Poste existe ! (en passant je voulais remercier nos facteurs respectifs ! Lol) Vivement qu'on puisse se raconter les trucs qu'on a oublié de se dire (avant que je parte -.-). Là je suis en Angleterre ! (c'est trop fort !) et je t'écris ta RAR de chez les English, c'est ti pas beau ! Alors….

Chapitre 3 : Je me doute bien que cette scène de pur sadisme te plait, c'est bien le genre de truc que t'adore ! Et ça ne m'étonne pas que tu détestes celle avec Chang looool Pour une fic avec une song de The servant, j'y pense TRES fortement mais le problème c'est que j'ai tellement de fics en cours que je n'ai pas le temps d'en commencer une autre. Mais c'est certain que je vais finir par le faire ! Et stresse pas pour ta fic, elle est géniale, je t'assure !

Chapitre 4 : Moi aussi je hais les blondes Jennifer mdr. Tu redécouvres ma fic ? La blague ! Je vais arrêter de te donner les chapitres par avances, c'est pas drôle sinon !

Bon, on se voit samedi prochain, alors ? J'ai hâte ! Tu vas voir mon boooooooo piercing ! Enfin bref, je suis heureuse d'être rentrée, mais malheureuse de repartir ! Ne m'oublie pas, hein ! Je t'adore. Merci pour tout tout tout...

_**Yami Aku**_ : Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent, que cette fic te plaise ;) En fait les chapitres vont être de moins en moins courts, mais ce ne sera pas des pavés quand même ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Biz et merci

_**Chtite Sukida**_ : Tout d'abord, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées, pour moi elles ont été trop courtes ! J'espère en tout cas que cette suite va te plaire. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses, ça me fera plaisir ;) Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

_**Audi chan**_ : C'est vrai, tu aimes ? Tant mieux, je suis contente alors ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Heero, les réponses vont venir TRES vite ! Mes vacances étaient très bien mais courtes, et les tiennes ? Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas te décevoir. Bises.

**Corps à corps**

Chapitre 5 : A la guerre comme à la guerre

Après un cour de maths particulièrement ennuyeux, les détenus se rendirent plein d'entrain à la cantine.

Heero s'installa à sa place, retenant un soupir de... un soupir, point final !

Car il en était venu à soupirer pour n'importe quoi ! Un comble pour lui, non !

Son regard se posa sur celui qui venait vers sa table, une horde d'admirateurs buvant chacune de ses paroles comme si c'était le plus délectable alcool qui existait au monde.

« ... et donc là j'lui ai foutu une droite en pleine poire et il s'est écroulé comme un sac et s'est mis à chialer comme un gosse en me demandant de l'excuser ! J'l'ai pris par le col, j'l'ai collé contre le mur et j'lui ai dit : " T'as plus intérêt à me chercher, sale conard. T'as pigé ? " Et là, il a secoué la tête comme un taré et s'est barré dès qu'j'lai lâché ! »

L'américain se tourna vers son auditoire avec un sourire de fierté, et fut immédiatement applaudi par tout le groupe.

« T'es trop fort ! » s'écria un dénommé Shin.

« Merci ! » répondit Duo en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais tout cela n'est l'œuvre que de Shinigami.

« Shinigami ! Tu connais ! » demanda avec étonnement le jeune japonais aux cheveux bleus hérissés.

« Ben ouais, toi aussi ? »

Shin acquiesça.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Duo en jetant un regard accusateur au japonais qui avait observé la scène avec une attention qui le surprenait.

Puis Shin et lui débutèrent une grande conversation sur le sujet du Dieu de la mort en question, ignorant totalement le reste de la table, qui se contenta d'écouter la conversation animée des deux autres.

* * *

Heero regarda du coin de l'œil l'américain et le jeune asiatique quitter le réfectoire, l'air complice.

Sentant un drôle de sentiment lui torturer méchamment le cœur, il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce.

* * *

Heero s'installa dans son coin, tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

Inhalant une grande bouffée, il savoura le goût de la nicotine sur ses papilles.

Rien de tel qu'une bonne cigarette pour remonter le moral !

Heero fronça soudain les sourcils en apercevant Duo et Shin assis l'un à côté de l'autre, très près...

La même douleur que les jours précédents refit surface, et le japonais ne sut comment l'interpréter. Il savait juste qu'il avait une envie folle de refaire le portrait du jeune japonais aux cheveux bleus et d'emmener Duo dans un coin pour...

"Oh non..." murmura-t-il en se rendant compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Soit il y avait une drogue très puissante dans la nourriture de la prison, soit il déraillait complètement.

"C'est ça, c'est la bouffe" essaya-t-il de se convaincre "Ouais, c'est leur maudite bouffe qui me fais délirer."

Une semaine... Une semaine qu'il était dans cet état, une semaine qu'il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose, ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose... une véritable obsession.

Seulement cette "chose" semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence...

Pas un mot, pas un regard ...

Aucune attention...

Et ça frustrait Heero à un point inimaginable.

Et ce jeune gamin qui _le _suivait partout...

"ça ne peut plus durer" décida le japonais en se relevant brusquement.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le banc qu'occupait celui qui le troublait tant, n'écoutant que son cœur, et non sa conscience.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, tandis que celui-ci riait doucement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Shin.

Il n'eut aucune réaction face à cette soudaine entrée en scène du japonais, et continua sa conversation comme si de rien était. Shin, quand à lui, se sentait quelque peu gêné, et cela se traduisait par de petits coups d'œil furtifs qu'il jetait au nouvel arrivé.

Voyant que l'américain ne réagissait pas, il prit brusquement la parole :

« Faut que je te parle. »

Sa voix sèche ne changea rien, et Duo continuait sa discussion.

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, il faut que je te parle. » répéta Heero avec agacement, lui empoignant violemment le bras.

Le jeune natté tourna lentement la tête vers le japonais, l'air froid et impassible.

« Lâche-moi. »

Heero retira sa main à regret.

« Et, » continua Duo « fais moi plaisir, tire-toi d'ici. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ? Je ne suis pas à ta disposition et tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre. C'est clair, Yuy ? Alors maintenant, dégage. »

Puis, avec arrogance, il se retourna vers Shin et lui adressa un doux sourire contrit avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Heero observa son manège, sentant une rage intolérable monter en lui.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Il le fallait.

Il sentait la sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains trembler de colère, sa mâchoire se crispé de frustration.

Il s'élança alors sur Duo, saisit de ses deux mains chaque côté du visage angélique et attrapa sa bouche, espérant faire ainsi disparaître la moue insolente qui plissait ses lèvres ensorcelantes.

Il glissa sa langue entre celles-ci et fouilla avec violence la bouche de Duo avec toute la haine, la fureur et le désir qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

Il se détacha soudainement et brusquement, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, son désir lui envoyant encore de petites vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Il avait à peine repris ses esprits que l'américain se précipitait sur lui.

Heero retenu agilement la main blanche de Duo avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

« Comment oses-tu ? » articula la natté , les yeux brillant de colère.

Le japonais prit le temps de laisser un sourire narquois étendre ses lèvres.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? » souffla-t-il avant de partir sous le regard éberlué des autres détenus.

* * *

« Heero ! Heero montre toi ! » cria Duo à travers les couloirs.

L'américain refit demi-tour.

« Tu me cherches, peut-être ? » déclara une voix teintée d'une feinte indifférence.

Duo se retourna vivement et rejoignit le japonais.

Il semblait tellement sur les nerfs que ses gestes étaient brusques et saccadés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme, les dents serrées.

Heero s'approcha de lui et rétorqua d'un air amusé :

« T'es fâché ? »

Il passa doucement deux doigts le long du visage délicat de Duo.

Celui-ci stoppa précipitamment son geste.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. » siffla-t-il.

Heero eut un sourire enjôleur.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Duo et lui murmura langoureusement :

- Tu voulais jouer, je joue. Et je trouve finalement que c'est une idée excellente. Il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'aventurer là dedans, mon ange. Maintenant, » souffla-t-il en se redressant « que le meilleur gagne. »

Sur ce, il plaqua l'américain contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec fougue. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et entamèrent un ballet plein de désir, auquel aucun des deux ne s'opposa.

Heero se sépara à regret des lèvres chaudes et si douces de son vis-à-vis et lui chuchota, avant de s'éclipser :

« Tu as le goût de la tentation, mon ange »

A suivre…

Fin juillet, début août 2004

Voilà !

RDV très bientôt j'espère.

Merci de m'avoir lu…

Daiya


	7. Chap 6 : Assaut Inopiné

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 6**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua !**

**Genre : UA, OOC, lime, papouillages… (c'est chaud bouillant !lol)**

**Couple : 01+02+01**

**Note : J'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous plaire ! Moi j'avoue que j'l'aime assez ! Le lemon est pour bientôt normalement (j'vous dis pas quand, c'est la surprise !)**

**La publication se fera maintenant tous les quinze jours. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ne m'en voulez pas !**

**ATTENTION ;) : grâce à ma sœur (merci, lol) j'ai décidé, pour vous faciliter la lecture de ce chapitre, de vous donner quelques infos supplémentaires (du genre celles que vous avez dans votre tête et que vous pensez que tout le monde pense également mais qui en fait n'est pas le cas… ;)) ). DONC, pour ce chapitre :**

**- Quelque soit son siège, Heero sera assis A GAUCHE de Duo**

**- Dans cette fic, Heero est GAUCHER, il prend donc son stylo de la main GAUCHE, et sa main DROITE est donc " libre " …**

**J'espère que vous avez tout compris. De toute manière se sera limpide en lisant !**

**RAR (un peu courtes mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, veuillez m'en excuser) :**

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Salut ;) Si tu savais à quel point c'est la misère… lol Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire depuis cette nouvelle rentrée (y'a pas à dire, la prépa, c'est que du taff !) et ça me fais déprimée ! Mais je te re-re-re-re-promets que tu l'auras, cette fic, avec un lemon et tout et tout, fois de moi ! En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre (qui a mis du temps à arriver mais qui est là ;) ) ne va pas te décevoir. Merci encore et bisous.

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Coucou ! Comme j'aime tes reviews ! Elles me réchauffent le cœur à chaque fois ! Je suis désolée mais ma RAR va être plus courte que d'habitude. Mais je vais essayé de répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit ;) Heero réagit ainsi plutôt par pulsions que complètement conscient. Il ne se rend compte vraiment de la situation, et de son « état d'esprit » que lorsqu'il l'a embrassé devant les autres. Mais maintenant qu'il a pris conscience de tout ça, crois moi, il va se défouler ! Et ce nouveau chapitre montre bien ce brusque bond en avant qu'a fait le japonais. Pour ce qui est du décompte des points, Heero va, je pense, prendre définitivement la tête… Enfin, c'est une supposition ;) Pour ce qui est de tes deux petites questions en fin de review (la première concernant une éventuelle personne qui provoquerait une jalousie chez l'un d'entre eux, et la deuxième au sujet du sexe et de l'après prison), je préfère ne rien te dire du tout, sinon le suspens en serait un peu gâché. Je préfère que tu découvres tout par toi même. En tout cas merci encore une fois. Et excuse-moi car ta review aurait largement mérité une plus longue RAR. Gros bisous et rdv au prochain chapitre j'espère.

_**Aishanu soma**_ : Je suis heureuse que mes deux personnages te plaisent. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Bisous et merci.

_**Tahitian Shaman Girl**_ : Mdrr J'ai adoré ta review quoi ! Oui, c'est pas bien de fumer… Mais ça va si bien à Heero ! (bave…. Lol) . Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça va vite. Mais j'ai mes raisons ;) (attention, suspens… mdr) Et pis je pense que la suite vas te plaire ;) (si ça se trouve, pas du tout lol). Et puis Duo est accro depuis le début. Quant à Heero… il suit ses pulsions et s'occupe pas du reste lol. En tout cas je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants. Normalement ça va aller en s'allongeant (je parle de la taille des chapitres ;) ) Merci encore, et gros bisouxx.

_**Neko**_ : Vip, l'est jaloux le Heero ! Et possessif ! lol. C'est clair que là il a décider de ne plus se battre contre ses pulsions, mais plutôt de les suivre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par tenter de les maîtriser de nouveau. Pas tout de suite…. Bientôt…. (Je me demande si ta review n'a pas été coupée…) Merci et bisous

_**Ma n'Aki na moua**_ : Re-salut ! Re-merci pour cette rview ;) Bon, répondons à cette review ! Pour la séquelle de Tout S'efface, et bien… euh… je t'ai donné assez d'infos, non ? Looooool (je sais que tu me hais ! lol). Vip, Duo est un gamin, ça c'est clair ! Et Heero est un mâle plein de pulsions qui ne demandent qu'à être exprimées alors… Fais un tit mélange, et tu obtiens su chaud-bouillant mdr ! Je sais que c'est court, mais bon, je me soigne avec Destinée mdr. Bon, je vais te laisser (j'ai honte de cette RAR, tu peux pas savoir ! ) Dis, je me demandais… Si je peux, et si j'ai le temps, je pourrais peut-être t'écrire ? A ton avis ? Allez, je t'embrasse. Je t'adore trop. Et je suis trop heureuse de te connaître. Bye mon parasite.

_**Mayu-chibichan**_ : Je suis heureuse que cette suite ne te déçoive pas ! Pour Shin, et bien… Je ne pense pas qu'on le reverra vraiment ! Mais il y aura d'autres péripéties ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bisous.

_**Lihiel **_: Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Biz.

_**Ephemeris**_ : Et bien je suis ravie que tu aimes ce chapitre 5, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le 6. Heero gagne progressivement du terrain… ;) Merci pour ta review.

_**Sharleen-Rose**_ : Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais ils vont s'allonger normalement. Je souhaite que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre. Biz et merci.

**_Ptit Bou_** : Shin est quelqu'un de tout à fait désintéressé, il ne veut pas coucher avec Duo, il veut juste être son ami (qui j'essaye de convaincre là ? Lol) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre plus… mouvementer ! lol. Merci pour tout en tous cas. Gros bisous (ps : il n'existe pas de cure de désintox, désolée ! …. Mouahahahahaha !)

_**Audi-chan**_ : Ce prochain chapitre sera plein d'action, lol, j'espère donc qu'il va te plaire ! Dis le moi, si tu as le temps. Merci et bisous.

_**Cristal d'avalon**_ : Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes, et que tu aimes autant. J'espère vraiment qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Et je comprends, parce que moi aussi ça bug, les alertes reviews ! Merci encore, bizz et à+

_**Babou**_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Quant aux retournements de situations, il va y en avoir encore un paquet ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bises.

_**Chtite Sukida**_ : Bonjour ;) Tu es partie combien de temps dans les Landes ? Et oui, la rentrée, c'est déprimant ! Tu rentres en quelle classe, cette année ? Quant à ma fic, la suite va être chaude, explosive… Je te laisse juger par toi même ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous.

_**Salomon** _: Et bien, che(re ?) Salomon, lis la suite ;) Et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Merci de m'avoir laissé ce petit commentaire, c'était super important pour moi ! Gros gros bisous.

**Corps à corps**

_Chapitre 6 : Assaut inopiné_

Heero s'assit en regardant d'un air amusé Duo détourner le regard à l'autre bout du canapé.

Le japonais croisa avec nonchalance ses bras derrière sa nuque, fixant avec attention le grand écran qui se tenait devant eux.

C'était la première fois depuis son incarcération, c'est à dire près d'un mois, qu'il participait à une de ces " soirées cinéma " qui étaient organisées tous les samedis soirs.

" Mais aujourd'hui, il y a un tout autre intérêt " se dit-il en jetant un léger coup d'œil à son voisin.

Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent et s'installèrent devant eux, leur canapé étant celui, bien entendu, le plus en retrait.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en inspectant les présents.

Shin n'était pas là, bizarre.

Il avait déjà trouvé ça curieux lorsqu'il avait trouvé Duo à l'écart tout seul sur un canapé, l'air boudeur.

Heero haussa les épaules.

Tant mieux, après tout ! Son plan aurait ainsi de meilleures chances d'être exploité à fond !

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, se qui plongea l'ensemble de la salle dans l'obscurité.

Heero en profita pour se rapprocher du natté.

Et lorsque le film se mit en route, diffusant une douce lumière tamisée, le brun se tenait près de Duo, sa main innocemment placée sur la cuisse chaude et ferme du jeune américain.

Il sentit les muscles de celui-ci se raidirent à son contact, alors qu'un petit son étouffé s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« Ton petit copain n'est pas avec toi ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ? » s'enquit Heero sur un ton dégagé au bout de quelques minutes tandis que sa main baladeuse continuait son voyage sur sa cuisse de plus en plus haut…

Un gargouillis de mots lui répondit.

Puis, soudainement, son poignet fut saisi.

Duo se racla la gorge et tourna la tête vers Heero.

Celui-ci regardait attentivement le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Premièrement, » chuchota le natté « Shin n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon petit ami. Deuxièmement, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser ma cuisse en paix et de poser ta sale main perverse ailleurs. »

Le japonais resta quelques secondes le regard plongé dans celui de Duo, y lisant le démentit flagrant, puis déclara en retirant sa main :

« D'accord, comme tu veux. »

L'étonnement envahit les yeux de l'américain.

Heero lui adressa son plus candide sourire avant de reprendre sa position initiale, mains derrière la tête, et de porter son attention sur le film , qui se trouvait être L'Arme Fatale. Le genre de film que vous avez vu une dizaine de fois mais que vous regardez à chaque rediffusion car quelque chose d'aussi culte ne peut être manqué.

Heero, quand à lui, trouvait ce film plutôt médiocre tant par son histoire que par l'irréalisme des faits et de l'action. il trouvait le scénario insipide et indigeste, et surtout bien loin de la véritable vie des flics américain.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir vu ce film au moins quatre fois, et tout autant pour ses suites.

Seulement aujourd'hui, le film lui parut encore moins attrayant, et il ne tenta même pas de rentrer dans l'histoire.

Lentement, il fit glisser son pieds le long de la jambe de Duo.

Gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il se concentra sur la respiration de l'américain, qui devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fil des minutes.

Son petit manège dura une bonne demi-heure.

Un bruit étouffé parvint alors aux oreilles d'Heero, et il se tourna alors vers Duo.

Celui-ci le regardait d'une façon étrange.

« Arrête. » souffla-t-il.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? »

Duo eut un très léger mouvement de tête, à peine perceptible.

« Ok. » murmura Heero, ne lâchant pas le natté des yeux pour autant.

Ce dernier détourna vite le regard, se tassant un peu plus dans le fond du canapé.

Heero regarda l'écran, un sourire satisfait au lèvres : son plan marchait à merveille.

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à s'amuser de l'attitude de Duo qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, une partie de son corps se trouvant forcément en contact avec celui d'Heero.

Le jeune natté cru avoir trouvé la position adéquate, c'est à dire droit comme un piquet, les jambes resserrées sur elles-mêmes, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

Cependant, le japonais ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et il décida de s'étirer comme un chat, sa jambe droite allant _malencontreusement_ se coller contre celle de Duo.

L'américain eut un nouveau sursaut mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Heero crut devenir fou en sentant la chaleur du natté tout contre lui, créant un raz de marée dans son bas ventre.

Sa patience ayant des limites qu'il avait amplement dépassées, il décida que le moment d'agir était venu.

D'un mouvement souple et félin, il bascula vers l'américain et passa sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du corps de Duo, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur les cuisses de celui-ci .

Il se noya dans la mer violacée qui le regardait un brin abasourdi et furibond.

Le japonais attrapa les mains de Duo qui gisaient de part et d'autre sur canapé et les posa sur ses hanches.

Puis, avec une langueur calculée, il avança son visage vers celui de Duo sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il souffla doucement sur les lèvres framboise qui s'ouvrirent malgré elles. Elles tentèrent de s'emparer de leurs jumelles mais Heero esquiva avec amusement l'attaque de Duo.

Le japonais profita d'un bref relâchement du natté pour effleurer du bout de la langue les deux insoumises qui tentèrent vainement d'attraper l'insolente, sans succès.

Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de Duo, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'embraser les sens d'Heero.

D'un mouvement brusque et violent, il saisie la nuque de l'américain et l'approcha de lui pour enfin capturer les lèvres tant désirées.

Duo attrapa impétueusement les hanches d'Heero, tandis que celui-ci approfondissait leur baiser en caressant avec ardeur la langue du natté de la sienne.

Elles s'enroulèrent, se séparèrent pour mieux s'unir de nouveau, avec une passion insurmontable, inqualifiable, chaque contact lingual créant en eux une pluie de choc électriques.

Heero passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Duo effleurant avec fébrilité le torse finement musclé de l'américain.

Il lâcha la bouche du natté et se glissa dans son cou pour y apposer sa marque.

Duo en profita pour saisir à pleines mains le postérieur du brun, accentuant le rapprochement de leurs deux bassins.

Heero remonta vers l'oreille de son vis-à-vis et mordilla tendrement la chair délicate de son lobe.

Un gémissement étouffé sortit des lèvres de Duo qui fut interrompu par la bouche du japonais.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent avec frénésie, se communiquant leur propre désir.

Heero avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était allumé en lui.

Tout en intensifiant son baiser, il se laissa dominer par son désir et entama un léger va et vient.

Il sentit Duo se tendre sous lui et suivre sa cadence.

Le japonais percevait derrière lui un bruit de course poursuite mais rien ne lui importait à part la bouche de Duo, les mains de Duo, le corps de Duo…

Il devinait le désir du natté contre le sien et cela le rendait fou.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, se dévoraient.

Heero sentait sa confiance s'évaporer de plus en plus vite, et l'envie d'enlever les vêtements de Duo était de plus en plus pesante.

Alors que les mains du japonais se glissaient de nouveau sous le tee-shirt du natté, Heero entendit la musique significative de la fin du film, celle voulant rappeler Noël.

D'un geste précipité et inattendu, il se détacha de Duo et roula sur le côté gauche du canapé, remettant ses vêtements en ordre et reprenant peu à peu son souffle, tandis que la lumière s'allumait brusquement.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Duo.

Celui-ci regardait fixement devant lui, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, le corps raide et les cheveux épars autour de son visage angélique. Sa bouche était curieusement rouge et enflée et la bosse très significative au niveau de son entrejambe terminaient le portrait plus que suggestif d'un garçon venant de passer un très bon moment.

Heero se leva du canapé et, en passant près de Duo, il lui chuchota :

« Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, ravi, bien que frustré, de la tournure que prenait la situation.

* * *

C'est avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'Heero pénétra dans la salle de classe le lundi matin. 

Duo ne s'y trouvait pas.

Le japonais devait pourtant avouer qu'il ressentait une certaine hâte de revoir le natté.

Le dimanche, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Tout simplement parce qu'il était persuadé que cette séparation était très bénéfique pour la suite des évènements.

Et puis, Heero devait bien l'avouer, il adorait se faire désirer.

Seulement, cette journée sans " contact ", que ce soit visuel ou physique, avec Duo, avait été très difficile, sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Le fait de rentrer dans sa cellule après leur " gros câlin " avait été à la limite du supportable.

Le professeur commença son cours, mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

Duo entra dans la salle, se confondant en excuses.

« C'est bon, Monsieur Maxwell. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. J'en parlerai au gardien. En attendant, allez vous assoire sans bruit à côté de Monsieur Yuy. Dépêchez-vous. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et se dirigea vers le japonais, tête baissée.

Heero le suivit des yeux, ravi.

L'américain s'écroula presque sur sa chaise, s'éloignant au maximum du brun.

Heero attendit quelque minutes avant de murmurer :

« Bonjour mon ange. »

Duo se crispa.

« 'lut. »

Le japonais reporta son attention sur le professeur, comme le faisait Duo.

Après un quart d'heure de silence et d'immobilité, Heero, sans cesser de faire mine de s'intéresser au cours, laissa glisser sa main le long de la cuisse ferme du natté.

« As-tu passé un bon dimanche, Duo ? »

L'américain soupira, puis articula :

« Arrête tout de suite. »

Heero fit promener ses doigts à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Duo, pour se diriger vers son entrejambe.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon ange. » chuchota-t-il, ignorant la demande du natté.

« Je… »

Heero se pencha vers l'américain.

« Oui ? »

Duo s'éclaircit la gorge.

« S'il te plait, arrête. Je … ce n'est pas le bon moment… »

« Le bon moment pour quoi ? » demanda le brun d'un air anodin, ses doigts sa faisant de plus en plus précis.

« Pour… pour ça… je… »

« Oh mais si je te dérange, enlève donc ma main. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche, remua les lèvres, sans succès.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si… dérangeant. »

Heero percevait la respiration rapide de Duo, voyait ses mains se crisper sur le bureau.

« Heero… »

Plusieurs tête se redressèrent et le professeur se retourna brusquement.

« Monsieur Maxwell, vous avez un problème ? »

Duo cligna des yeux, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Je… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui le regardait avec un air faussement interrogatif, la main toujours posée sur son " point sensible ".

Il refit face au professeur, et déclara avec difficulté :

« Non, Monsieur. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Bien. Mais faites attention Monsieur Maxwell, je vous ai à l'œil dorénavant. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Le professeur retourna à son tableau, suivit peu de temps après par les dernier petits curieux.

Le japonais tint sans broncher le regard quelque peu accusateur d'un certain chinois, qui semblait hésiter entre tuer le brun ou le châtain. Il lui adressa un sourire provocant qui déplu à Chang. Ce dernier détourna la tête avec un reniflement méprisant.

Heero reporta son attention sur l'américain.

Duo attendit quelques minutes avant d'articuler :

« Je te hais. »

Heero esquissa un sourire, et reprit le mouvement de ses doigts, accentuant leur pression.

L'américain eut un soupir étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » s'enquit innocemment le brun.

« Je… tu… j'ai… »

Heero se pencha à l'oreille du natté et murmura langoureusement :

« Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi. »

Il en profita pour effleurer du bout de la langue la courbure le l'oreille de Duo avant de se séparer brusquement de lui, sa main rejoignant l'autre sur la table.

Le reste du cours s'effectua normalement, excepté l'inhabituelle inactivité du trouble fête qui demeurait immobile et silencieux sur sa chaise.

* * *

Sans changer ses habitudes, Heero sortit en dernier de la salle. 

Il fut brusquement tiré par la manche et plaqué contre le mur.

« Tu as peut-être gagné les deux premières manches, » souffla Duo contre ses lèvres « mais tu ne remporteras pas la guerre. »

Le japonais lui adressa un sourire charmeur et prit sauvagement sa bouche.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, mon ange. » chuchota-t-il le souffle court.

Il l'embrassa violemment une nouvelle fois puis parti rapidement.

A suivre…

Le 28 août 2004

Alors, commentaires ?

Sinon, je voulais remercier ma Setsu pour m'avoir donné les infos nécessaires concernant le film L'Arme Fatale. Et je m'excuse pour tout les fans de ce film de l'avoir dénigré ! Mais je voulais un film qui fasse très " mec " et c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, et encore même pas en entier ! C'est pas le genre de film que j'aime particulièrement ! Mais chacun ses goûts ! Donc désolé, m'en voulez pas trop ! Lol

Cela me ferait vraiment très plaisir que vous alliez jeter un petit coups d'œil à ma nouvelle fic Destinée. Alors si vous avez un petit peu de temps…

Merci de m'avoir lu, à dans quinze jours pour de nouvelles aventures ! Lol

Daiya


	8. Chap 7 : Etat d'alerte

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 7**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua !**

**Genre : UA, OOC, lime**

**Couple : 01+02+01 (et, peut-être, un 05xsa main… spéciale dédicace à Ptit Bou ! Peut-être qu'il est caché dans une douche… tu comprendras ;) )**

**Note : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Le prochain risque d'intéresser pas mal de monde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... ;pppp **

**Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début de cette fic, car je viens d'attendre les 100. La centième est Ptit Bou (maaarci mille fois à toi ;) ). Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez...**

**RAR :**

**_Linaewen Ilca_** : 3 reviews de toi ! Que du plaisir ! Voici mes réponses :

Chapitre 4 : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! JE me demande ce que tu avais imaginé comme suite… Je peux le savoir ! Pour ta fic, j'étais sincère ! D'ailleurs, dès que je peux, j'irai lire la suite. Mais je ne trouve toujours pas qu'elle est méritée… Je ne la mérite pas du tout ! Mais dans tous les cas, cela me touche énormément ! Merci encore mille fois…

Chapitre 5 : Heero n'a pas de vergogne ! Et s'il fait ça, c'est pour tester Duo. Et il y arrive assez bien, en fait ! Et pis Duo n'aurait pas pu voir que Heero était jaloux puisqu'il ne le savait pas lui même ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens à mon Heero qui fume. C'est vrai que cela me rappelle énormément Ren (pourtant, je l'aime pas du tout celui-là ! Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être sexy à souhait, et la cigarette y est pour beaucoup, je trouve !). Et maintenant la clope est devenu partie intégrante de mes fics mdr. Je viens tout juste de faire fumer Chang dans une autre fic lol. Je deviens accro ! Mdrr. Pour ce qui est de ton vœux, il me touche beaucoup… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma fic n'est pas prête d'être finie (malheureusement lol). Je pense que, pour cette première partie, il reste (en comptant celui là) je dirait quatre ou cinq chapitres maximum. Quand à la seconde partie et bien… Je n'en sait rien du tout !

Chapitre 6 : T'es droguée à ma fic ? Mince alors ! T'es pas la première qui me le dis, lol, et le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas encore de cure de désintox de prévue, désolée ! C'est grave, si tu restes droguée ? Promis, tu ne risques pas la prison ! Hum, oui, Duo va passer à l'action, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Et je ne pense pas vraiment que, dans l'histoire, se soit Duo qui soit le plus paumé ! Entre le 'je te hais' et le 'je t'aime', il n'y a qu'un pas ? Je ne sais pas… Est-ce vraiment le cas de Heero et Duo ? L'avenir nous le dira ! lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Merci énormément. Gros bisous et à bientôt sur msn ;)

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Le chaud n'est pas terminée ;) Et l'action est maintenant enclenchée, et elle ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt ! J'ai commencé ta fic ! Un tit peu (une tite copie simple) mais c'est un début ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, qui sont très importants pour moi ! Et puis bon courage pour ton diplôme de juin. Une fois que tu l'auras passé, tu te sentiras trop soulagée ! (enfin, ça dépend ce que tu fais après ! lol). Gros bizoux, et merci encore.

_**Magical Gril Kiki**_ : Ouah ! Quelle review ! Comme ça fait plaisir ! Pour commencer, merci mille fois pour tes analyses parfaites ! J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimer écrire la scène du cinéma. Et commencer à faire bouger Heero est super stimulant ! Bon, j'avoue que niveau réalisme la durée du film n'est pas trop respectée (lol) mais le problème c'est que si ça durait plus longtemps, et bien… y'aurait eut du lemon ! (lol). Et puis il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir ! ;) Je sais que Heero fait très très très uke dans cette scène mais je ne peux pas changer le couple ! Donc, dans ce nouveau chapitre et bien j'essaie de faire inverser la tendance. Mdrr pour ta réplique de Duo ! Je t'avoue que, en l'écrivant, j'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu désordre ! lol. Chang est revenu. Pas pour longtemps. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué. Il va avoir un rôle important, mais pas pour le moment. Il fait de brèves apparitions pour ne pas qu'un l'oublie lol. Pour ce qui est du lemon et bien… je dirais qu'il est pour bientôt ! Mais tu as raison, leur incarcération n'est plus très longue ! Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que cette suite ne va pas te décevoir. Gros bisous.

_**Ephemeris**_ : Intense ? Le mot me plait assez ;) Ce n'est pas terminé ! Quant à savoir qui va gagner… Et bien, il faut lire la suite ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

_**Echizen D Luffy**_ : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Et qu'il t'ai donné le sourire. ;) Tu as senti le 01x02 ? Ah ! Enfin une personne qui me le dit ! Le 01x02 sera encore plus important dans ce nouveau chapitre, je pense. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Merci et à bientôt. Bizz

**_Hayko Maxwell_** : lol Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ;) Et puis je comprend très bien qu'un Heero en noir et ténébreux te plaise ;ppp En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

_**Neko**_ : c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, une review coupée je crois, non ? Heero est lancé, pour l'arrêter, ça va être dur ! lol. Hum, on va dire que pour le moment Chang ne fait que passer lol. C'est juste pour ne pas qu'on l'oublie avant le moment opportun ;) Et oui, Duo se réveille, et ça va se voir dès le début de ce nouveau chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review, biz et a+

_**Sharleen-Rose**_ : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas te décevoir. Voici la vengeance de Duo ;) Bisous et merci.

_**Mon tit parasite ;)**_ : Comment vas-tu ma coupine na moi ? Pfiuf.. Tu me manques quand même ! Je déprime assez dans mon internat, en plus je galère car c'est trop dur ! Mais il faut que je me batte, hein ? Alors, je vais peut-être répondre à ta review : Je sais que tu aimes ce chapitres, toi t'aimes que quand y'a du porno ! Mdrr (perverse ! ;pp). Pour le sourire « candide » de Heero, bah moi j'arrive à l'imaginer ! Pourquoi t'y arrive pas ? C'est pas que un pervers, nan mais oh ! lol. Duo fait peut-être pantin, mais c'est parce qu'il est pris dépourvu, et qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais il va se venger, n'est-ce pas ! ;) Nan mais sérieux tu les vois regarder LIE ? C'est pas possible, c'est pas une prison de gays ! (même si, je l'avoue, il y en a pas mal là-dedans lol). Et puis si le film est si bien (et Billy Kay aussi beau), ils seraient trop occupés à regarder le film plutôt qu'à autre chose ! Et puis j'allais pas mettre Moulin Rouge ou Titanic ! Je veux voir LIE ! (genre le caprice mdr) Au fait, en parlant de ça, je t'ai gravé Krampack (enfin !) avec la jaquette et tout ! lol. Là je regarde le tennis (on est dimanche) et ça me fait penser à ton futur mari (et accessoirement mon futur amant ;pp) notre cherrrrrrrrr Nadal ;) (ah qu'il est beau !). C'est prévu pour quand notre voyage en Espagne ? Tiens, ma première colle en espagnol (les colles sont nos examens oraux) j'ai choisie de la faire sur La Mauvaise Éducation de Pedro Almodovar (tu l'as vu ? Il est génial ! Si tu la pas vu il faut que tu le vois ! Moi j'au A-DO-RÉ !). Oups, je m'égare un tit peu là :) Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (même si tu le connais déjà ;) ). J'ai écrit la suite de not' bébé, pour l'instant ça fait deux pages et demis d'ordi. Je pense écrire encore un peu pendant la semaine. Bon, et bien je vais te laisser. Tu me manques, j'espère pouvoir te parler le week-end prochain. Gros gros bisous ma 'Rion n'a moua. Je t'adore, merci pour tout.

_**Ptit Bou**_ : Non ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'as pas vu, mdr, moi je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à la fin looool (mais faut pas le dire ;p ). Je suis désolée de publier toute les deux semaines mais j'ai aucun moyen de faire autrement. Et en plus je galère pour pouvoir corriger mes chapitres, répondre aux reviews et publier tout ça en un minuscule week-end. Sinon, t'as vu ma petite dédicace dans les couples ? J'ai trop pensé à toi, et je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette occasion mdrr. Tu comprendras en lisant ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Gros bisous.

_**Florinoir**_ : Merci pour ta petite review, ça faisait longtemps, et ça m'a fait super plaisir :) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Bisous.

**_Crystal d'avalon_** : Tu aimes ? Et bien j'en suis réellement contente ! Et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous.

_**Babou **_: Et oui, tu as raison, Duo va se venger ! Enfin, il va essayer ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre là. Merci. Bizzzz

_**Chtite-Sukida**_ : Bah c'est pas grave voyons, moi je mets bien du temps à publier ! Moi je suis en Hypokhâgne (c'est à dire en Lettres Supérieur, je ne sais pas si tu connais) et on est bombardé de boulot. En plus je suis à l'internat, avec aucun moyen d'aller sur le net. Donc c'est bien déprimant quoi ! Sinon je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous (et bon courage pour les cours ;) )

**Corps à corps**

_Chapitre 7 : Etat d'alerte_

Heero sortit de la douche et attrapa sa serviette.

Il s'essuya énergiquement avant d'enfiler un boxer noir et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Puis il se pencha en avant et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux.

« Excuse-moi… »

Le japonais s'arrêta soudainement et resta plusieurs seconde la tête en bas, sans mouvement.

Il se redressa lentement avant de se tourner vers la voix en question.

Il se retrouva devant un adorable visage appartenant à une personne de sa connaissance.

Presque malgré lui, il laissa courir son regard le long du corps parfaitement et divinement proportionné, aussi vêtu que le jour de sa naissance.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il remonta brusquement les yeux au visage en question qui abordait maintenant une moue aguicheuse.

« Bonjour Heero, » susurra-t-il « pourrais-tu me passer ma serviette qui se trouve sur le lavabo, s'il te plait ? »

Ledit Heero resta fixe et n'eut aucune réaction, sauf, peut-être, un semblant de parole :

« Quoi ? »

La moue se changea en un sourire satisfait.

« La serviette, sur le lavabo. » répéta-t-il en indiquant l'objet.

Heero cligna des yeux et attrapa avec brusquerie la serviette pour la remette à son propriétaire, le tout sans regarder une seule fois autre chose que le tuyau d'arrivée d'eau.

« Merci. » murmura langoureusement le responsable de son trouble.

Sans aucune réponse, le japonais se dirigea vers le lavabo et attrapa sa brosse à dents.

Il étala tant bien que mal le dentifrice, dont il renversa la moitié à côté.

Il commença à se brosser les dents, geste qu'il stoppa subitement en regardant le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo.

Car ce qu'il apercevait se trouvait être la scène la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Les cheveux mouillés et éparts autour de son corps encore humide, Duo était en train de s'essuyer avec lenteur et sensualité, ses mains remontant peu à peu le long de ses jambes.

Le jeune américain se retourna et offrit à son spectateur une magnifique chute de reins.

Heero déglutit péniblement, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa brosse à dents qu'il lâcha instantanément, ne cherchant même plus à détourner le regard de ce qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Duo se mit de profil et tendit les mains pour entortiller ses cheveux et les attacher, arquant ainsi son corps sous le regard caressant du japonais.

Puis, d'un mouvement fluide, il enfila son boxer sans brusquerie.

Heero se sentit encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon déjà pas bien large à la vue du postérieur si attrayant de l'américain.

Celui-ci se redressa et croisa le regard du japonais dans la glace.

Duo lui lança une question muette faussement innocente, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.

Il s'approcha doucement du brun et posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo.

Il se colla lascivement contre son dos et lui souffla :

« Alors, satisfait du petit spectacle ? »

Heero plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Duo, lui témoignant ainsi ce qu'il pensait de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Le sourire de l'américain s'accentua et, sans lâcher le brun du regard, il se serra plus étroitement contre lui.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais et rapprocha ses mains du corps de celui-ci jusqu'à toucher la peau nue de son ventre.

Heero retint un soupir de frustration, envie qui s'accentua tandis que le natté se mit à bouger tout contre lui.

Les doigts de l'américain se mirent à courir malicieusement sur la peau chaude et ferme du brun, pour devenir de plus en plus avides en glissant sur son bas ventre, à la limite du pantalon.

Leurs regards toujours noyés l'un dans l'autre, Duo intensifia son mouvement, se mouvant avec perfection avec le corps qui se tenait devant lui.

Heero ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentait contre lui, à travers la fine étoffe que portait le châtain, le désir que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui.

Il ferma subitement les yeux, rompant ainsi l'échange qui se produisait entre eux.

Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, le prendre là et maintenant sur le lavabo.

Mais s'il le faisait, cela voulait dire qu'il aurait perdu…

Seulement, le désir qu'il éprouvait le consumait entièrement, et ne pas en venir à bout serait le pire sacrilège de toute sa vie.

Il pesa mentalement le pour et le contre, la pensée plus tournée vers autre chose que sa morale.

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque et soudain, il se retourna et plaqua Duo contre le mur en face de lui.

Il prit sa bouche avec passion et impatience, mêla sa langue à la sienne, accentuant ainsi leur désir.

Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui !

Dieu qu'il voulait le posséder, le faire sien !

Il lâcha les deux lèvres tentatrices et plongea son visage dans le cou de l'américain.

Le japonais respira avec délices l'odeur fruitée qui émanait des cheveux de Duo.

Puis il lui chuchota avec difficulté :

« Tu es très fort, mais pas autant que moi, mon ange. Et puis le lieu ne me semble pas très… intime… »

Il ferma les yeux, humant une dernière fois cette fragrance qui le rendait fou pour la graver dans son esprit.

Il se retourna ensuite et rejoignit le lavabo pour récupérer sa brosse à dents et prendre ses affaires.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'américain qui se tenait contre le mur, les yeux clos et la respiration hachée.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le dévisageant avec désir et étonnement.

« Habille-toi. » lui souffla Heero avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner.

**

* * *

**

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir remplir ces formulaires, je les ramasse à la fin de l'heure. »

Heero regarda avec désintérêt la feuille que le professeur venait de leur distribuer.

Encore une chose inutile, uniquement bonne à leur faire perdre du temps.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, le japonais se pencha sur le polycopié et lu l'entête : " **_Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? _**"

Fournir de la drogue à la sortie des écoles, revendre des objets volés dans les magasins…

Heero sourit suite à l'énumération de ses activités habituelles, franchement plaisantes et surtout, il devait bien l'avouer, fort rentables.

Il se retint presque d'inscrire ces deux réponses, entre autres, en gros et en rouge sur la feuille, mais il se dit que cela ne servirait à rien sinon à allonger son séjour ici.

" Quoi que cela ne serait pas si déplaisant…" songea-t-il avec amusement en jetant un regard à Duo qui semblait véritablement absorbé par ce qu'il écrivait.

Vaguement étonné par l'attitude du natté, il tenta de s'intéresser au formulaire, et essaya surtout de se rappeler ce qu'il pouvait apprécier avant de devenir un fournisseur renommé ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, était une évidence depuis pas mal d'années.

Après mûres réflexions, il indiqua qu'il aimait lire, chose qu'il faisait encore de temps en temps.

Il esquissa un sourire au souvenir des paroles de Dan, son meilleur ami, et de ses moqueries face à ce passe-temps qu'il trouvait " aussi masculin et viril qu'un mec danseur étoile . "

Seulement Heero avait cette passion de la lecture, et il s'était toujours dit que s'il avait eu le choix et que si sa vie avait été autrement, il aurait aimé être éditeur, ou même, rêve des rêves, écrivain.

Il était incollable autant sur les grands classiques que sur les auteurs modernes, et dévorait avec la même faim frénétique Baudelaire, Shakespeare, Rice ou Ellis.

Mais cela, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à Dan, Matt, Shirley ou Jen.

C'était son petit secret à lui.

Et puis il avait une réputation à tenir, tout de même ! N'était pas le Don Juan du Diable qui voulait !

Heero inscrivit quelques mots de plus, puis plusieurs phrases, et lorsque le professeur annonça la fin de l'heure, il rendit sa feuille avec un certain regret.

**

* * *

**

Heero ne s'était pas sentis aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps.

Il regarda avec joie l'étalage se tenant devant lui, effleura du bout des doigts les reliures neuves et arrêta sa main sur un des livre qu'il retira précautionneusement.

Le grand secret.

Barjavel.

Son livre préféré.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page, le feuilleta avec douceur comme s'il tenait un nouveau né.

Il sourit avec nostalgie, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait découvert ce livre, puis toutes les autres où il l'avait lu et relu.

Un vrai bijou.

Il reposa presque tendrement l'ouvrage à sa place, ne le quittant plus des yeux.

« Heero ? » appela une voix hésitante.

Après un dernier regard au roman, il se retourna et croisa des yeux améthystes étonnés.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

« Ça va, Duo ? Content de ton poste ? »

Le visage de l'américain revêtit une béatitude presque comique.

« Pire ! C'est le pied total, tu peux même pas t'imaginer ! J'ai rêvé de ça pendant toute ma vie ! »

Heero distingua le pétillement dans ses yeux et lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Tu me fais visiter ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » s'exclama Duo en lui prenant le bras et en l'emmenant vers la section " manga ".

**

* * *

**

« Excusez-moi, où pourrais-je trouver le roman de Stephen King _Cœurs perdus en Atlantide_ ? »

Heero cessa son activité en se redressa.

« Vous le trouverez au rayon " Auteurs contemporains et étrangers ". Il se situe juste à votre droite. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie, bonne journée. »

Le japonais se retourna et continua de ranger les livres de Molière, la fatigue pointant le bout de son nez.

Ces deux jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos !

Près de dix minutes plus tard, il se releva et contempla avec fierté ce qu'il venait d'achever en à peine une demi-heure.

Il s'étira et décida qu'une pose sera plus que la bien venue.

Mais avant de sortir pour fumer une cigarette, il marcha à pas de loup vers le rayon " manga ", espérant y dénicher une natte et son possesseur.

Il trouva le lieu vide.

Plus déçu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin où se trouvaient son blouson et ses cigarettes.

Il enfila sa veste et sentit des mains descendre le long de ses hanches et se perdrent dans sa veste.

Ces deux mains le retournèrent avec empressement et deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche avec fièvre.

Heero ferma les yeux et enlaça instinctivement le corps devant lui.

Il faufila sa langue entre les lèvres frémissantes d'impatience de son partenaire, rendant leur baiser plus intense, plus fougueux.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de l'américain et attrapèrent la natte pour la tirer en arrière et ainsi accentuer leur baiser.

Heero mordilla doucement les lèvres de Duo, se délectant de son goût sucré et grisant.

Un goût auquel il commençait malgré lui à s'habituer.

Un goût qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Un goût qui le rendait étonnement fou.

Un goût dont il ne pouvait dorénavant plus se passer…

Tandis qu'il réalisait la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, sa bouche glissait déjà avec faim dans le cou de l'américain.

Il le voulait plus que tout au monde.

Il fallait qu'il le possède, ou il en deviendrait fou !

Heero reprit avidement les lèvres framboises non sans échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Dieu que sa bouche était exquise.

Comme un fruit mûr.

Les lèvres de Duo étaient un péché à elles toutes seules.

Un doux et délicieux péché qui ne demandait qu'à être transgressé.

Duo lâcha sa bouche mais s'accrocha de plus belle au japonais.

« Je… j'avais tellement de te … de t'embrasser… » souffla-t-il, les yeux voilés de désir. « J'en pouvait plus d'… d'attendre. »

Pour toute réponse, Heero unit sa bouche à celle de Duo dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

Un baiser qui donna au japonais le plus grand vertige de sa vie.

A bas le défi, à bas les engagements qu'il s'était fixés.

Il s'en fichait royalement !

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était Duo.

Ses cheveux, son corps, sa bouche…

Et même si cela signifiait perdre la partie, il voulait le prendre là, dans cette petite remise, parmi ces innombrable livres de toutes sortes.

Posséder un trésor sur ces petites merveilles.

Que demander de plus ?

Il attrapa sauvagement les fesses de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci nouait ses jambes autour des hanches du japonais.

Ce dernier le porta jusqu'à une pile de livres, l'embrassant de plus belle.

Duo fit tomber le blouson du brun, glissant ses mains sous la chemise noire.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Heero rapprocha le visage du natté pour approfondir leur échange.

« Excusez moi… »

Les yeux clos, le japonais caressa de la langue les lèvres de Duo.

« EXCUSEZ-MOI ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent brusquement et se lâchèrent avec précipitation en découvrant la personne se tenant sur le bas de la porte.

Le patron du magasin les regardait d'un air plus ou moins stupéfait.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être ? »

Duo s'avança, tout penaud.

« On est désolé, monsieur, on… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, jeune homme ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pas pour faire… enfin, pour vous donner du plaisir ! Et cela dans n'importe quel lieu où vous travaillerez ! Vous avez de la chance d'être des personnes compétentes dans vos domaines respectifs. C'est pour cette raison que je ne signalerai rien à vos supérieurs. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, est-ce clair ? »

Les deux coupables hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. Remettez de l'ordre dans vos affaires et retournez travailler. »

Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ils retournèrent à leurs poste..

Tsuzuku…

_Terminé le 26 septembre 2004_

Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'il ne devait normalement pas se terminer ici, mais si j'avais continué (par quelque chose de _très _intéressant…) cela aurait été trop long ! (moi qui ai commencé cette fic avec des chap de même pas 5 pages, si je me mets à faire des 20 pages, c'est un peu mort…)

Donc voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Rdvpour le prochain chap

Merci de me lire, bizz à tous


	9. Chap 8 : Lutte finale Trêve ?

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 8**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua ! La chanson non plus !**

**Genre : UA, OOC, lemon (je distingue déjà la lueur lubrique dans le regard de certaines personnes…), songfic, POV Heero (pas tout le temps)**

**Couple : 01+02+01**

**Note : J'espère que ce lemon va vous plaire. Il est assez spécial, mais bon… Lorsque le texte est en italique, il s'agit du POV de Heero, et ce qui est souligné sont les paroles de la chansons.**

**Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire de vrais RAR. Je déteste ça pourtant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.**

**Je vous annonce aussi qu'après ce chapitre huit il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie. (Je vous rappelle que j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs parties pour cette fic, la seconde portera un autre nom. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais j'y travaille lol). Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand je commencerai la publication de cette nouvelle partie, mais je vous tiendrai au courant. En tout cas merci de me lire.**

**Un ENOMISSIME merci à : _Magical Girl Kiki_ (cent mille merci pour ta review ! Je les adore ! Alors merci de prendre le temps de m'en laisser des si complètes, vrais et qui me touchent tout le temps. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce lemon, donne-moi ton avis ;) merci encore), _Ptit bou_ (Tu as aimé le coup de Wu et sa main ! Lol c'était spécialement pour toi. Merci également pour ta review pour Destinée), _Ma tite moyenne_ (oh que tu me manques ! En plus on c'est pas beaucoup parlées aujourd'hui… La fin de CàC est écrite… si tu la veux… Je t'adore, ne l'oublie pas), _Sailor Sayuri_ (En fait c'est une sorte de stage de réintégration. Et puis ta fic avance un ti peu… par contre je sens que je vais bloquer avec le 02x01... Mais je vais réussir !), _Ephemeris_ (tu sais, il faut savoir faire languir le lecteur ! lol. En fait c'est une prison un peu spéciale, et là ils sont en quelque sorte en stage de réintégration :) ), _Linaewen Ilca_ (Ellis a écrit, en autres, Les Lois de l'Attraction (il existe d'ailleurs le film, qui n'est pas super) Et Barjavel est un auteur vraiment super, et le livre que je cite dans le chapitre 7 est super. J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt),_ Echizen D Luffy_ ( Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta review… Mais pour le dentifrice, tu as raison, faut juste faire abstraction de ce petit détail ;) Pour les auteurs et bien je te conseille vivement Barjavel et surtout Baudelaire que j'adore.), _Neko_ (tu as encore été coupée ! C'est super frustrant !), _Florinoir _(Le voilà le lemon ! Et pour les crottes de nez euh…. Mdrrr C'était quoi le conseil de ton amie ? Je veux savoir moi … !), _Sharleen Rose_ (contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci), _Crystal d'Avalon_ (la voilà enfin, le tant attendu lemon ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire), _Hayko Maxwell_ (j'avoue que Heero me plait bien aussi ;pp Voilà encore de la passion !), _Tahitian Shaman Girl_ (moi, sadique ? Jamais ! Mais le voilà enfin, le lemon. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Et puis, tu veux que j'update moins rapidement…?), _Babou_ (je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui-ci aussi), _Audi-Chan_ (Et non, je ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes… Et ça marche, non ? loool. Voilà enfin ce que tu attends, le lemon ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer)**

**Place à la lecture ;)**

**Corps à corps**

_Chapitre 8 : Lutte finale… Trêve ?_

Heero sortit de la douche, soupirant de bien être.

Il lui avait fallut une bonne demi-heure pour évacuer sous l'eau froide toute cette tension qui l'avait habité durant cette longue, très longue journée.

Au souvenir de sa petite " récréation " de cette après midi, il sentit son corps réagir malgré lui.

Et cette sensation commençait à lui être familière.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'une idée particulièrement intéressante germait dans son esprit exceptionnellement fertile.

Il enfila un peu précipitamment un de ses baggys noirs ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sombre.

Après un dernier regard à l'ensemble de sa chambre d'hôtel, il sortit discrètement, évitant de justesse le garde qui terminait sa ronde.

Il longea le couloir de quelques pas puis entra silencieusement dans une autre chambre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un mince filet de lumière se percevait au bas du rideau.

Un léger bourdonnement lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait sa principale source d'intérêt de ce dernier mois.

Le japonais se déplaça avec aisance dans la chambre parfaitement identique à la sienne et se dirigea vers le lit trônant au milieu de la petite pièce.

Sur celui-ci reposait, les yeux clos et les bras écartés, un ange absolument adorable.

La bouche de Heero s'étira en un tendre sourire.

Il se rapprocha furtivement, remarquant que le bruit qu'il avait distingué était en fait la musique qu'il écoutait avec son baladeur.

Son sentiment de tendresse s'accrut quand il vit ses paupières vibrer au son de la chanson et ses lèvres former des mots silencieux.

Une envie puissante et subite s'empara de lui et il dut retenir le gémissement qui courait dans sa gorge.

Sans plus réfléchir, Heero grimpa avec agilité sur le lit, plaçant une jambe de chaque côté du corps étendu.

Celui-ci sursauta, et ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent, un sentiment de crainte et d'affolement se lisant dans ses pupilles.

« Heero ?… »

« Bonsoir mon ange.» murmura langoureusement le japonais.

Les yeux du natté se tintèrent alors de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Duo en baissant le son de son walkman.

Laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, Heero murmura :

« Hmm…. Je ne sais pas…. Peut-être que je m'ennuyais tout seul… ou bien… parce que… j'avais, probablement, envie de te voir… »

« Mais je… »

« Chut… » le coupa le japonais en posant son index sur sa bouche entrouverte.

Il frôla doucement de son doigt les lèvres soyeuses, et Duo redressa instinctivement son visage pour accentuer la caresse.

Heero eut un léger sourire.

Il se pencha vers l'américain et chuchota :

« Fatigué ? »

Duo hocha négativement la tête.

« Tant mieux… » souffla Heero en laissant glisser ses doits le long des bras du natté, attrapant soudainement ses mains et les plaquant sur l'oreiller où reposait le châtain.

Duo eut un petit sursaut et plongea son regard dans celui du japonais.

__

Ça me dérange

Ses yeux, son regard…

Cette lueur que j'y lis…

Est-ce trop fort ?

Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'irrite

Bien au contraire

Ça me plait ?

Bien sûr que ça me plait…

Mais…

En redressant sa tête, plusieurs gouttes tombèrent des cheveux humides du japonais et vinrent s'échouer sur le visage de Duo.

Heero suivit une gouttelette des yeux, glissant le long de son nez, caressant sa bouche, s'enfouissant dans son cou.

Une envie

Je brûle de le prendre

De me perdre en lui

Ce désir est insatiable…

Il est là, sous mon corps

Alangui

Abandonné

A moi ?

Cette idée est si attrayante…

Et ça me tord dans tous les sens…

Heero secoua délibérément la tête, laissant pleuvoir à nouveau quelques gouttes d'eau.

Puis il rapprocha lentement sa bouche du visage de l'américain et posa sa langue sur son front, suivant sensuellement le trajet d'une de ces perles, parcourant l'arête de son nez si adorablement retroussé, longeant sa joue douce et lisse, et terminant son voyage sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Il va me rendre fou

Ouais…

Si ça continue comme ça, s'il ne m'arrête pas…

Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir

J'ai trop besoin de ça

De sa bouche

De lui

Il me rend complètement dingue

Car quand il est là

Près de moi

C'est inéluctable

Je m'effondre en permanence…

Il effleura du bout de la langue la bouche satinée en dessinant les contours.

Les deux lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant l'intrigante pénétrer dans leur intimité.

Heero caressa délicatement chaque recoin de sa bouche, se noyant inexorablement dans cette douceur moite et sucrée.

Cette bouche était un piège sans fin dans lequel il était impossible de lutter pour trouver la sortie.

Impossible et inconcevable…

Heero lâcha doucement ses lèvres, ce qui valut de la part de l'américain un soupir de mécontentement.

Le japonais retira les écouteurs des oreilles de Duo et les laissa glisser sur la peau découverte de son cou.

Puis, d'un geste précipité, il les jeta sur le lit et attrapa le bas du tee-shirt du natté.

Heero fit ensuite rouler avec agilité le vêtement sur la peau brûlante de Duo, les yeux plongés dans l'océan lilas.

Arrivé à la tête, il la souleva tendrement et fit rapidement passer le tee-shirt.

Duo le regardait de ses grands yeux limpides, et il lui donnait l'impression d'un ange pur et innocent.

Lentement, il laissa son regard errer sur le torse dénudé de Duo.

La peau opaline, se soulevant à chaque respiration.

Parfait.

Il était absolument parfait.

Heero se baissa furtivement et ferma soudainement les yeux, tant l'odeur de son corps lui fit tourner la tête.

Je sens que je pers le contrôle.

Je le sais maintenant

Je suis prisonnier

Prisonnier de son corps, de ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi, sur mes sens…

Et de le voir ainsi, offert à ma vue et à mes caresses…

Ça me met sans dessus dessous…

Heero ouvrit les yeux.

Il s'assit habilement sur le bas-ventre de l'américain, créant dans leur deux corps une décharge électrique.

Une fois le pic de plaisir passé, le japonais attrapa la natte de Duo et commença à la faire glisser le long du visage de son possesseur.

Puis il continua son voyage au creux de son cou, puis sur les clavicules.

C'est à cet endroit précis que le corps de Duo se mit à trembler.

Heero, à la fois étonné et satisfait de cette réaction, poursuivit son périple vers ses pectoraux, effleurant adroitement les boutons de chair.

Les frissons se firent plus prononcés tandis que de faibles gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres framboise.

La natte roula le long de son ventre, puis autour de son nombril.

Le corps de Duo se cambra alors violemment.

Heero le souleva jusqu'à lui, joignant ainsi leurs deux torses.

Duo se nicha contre le japonais, laissant son corps perdre ses convulsions.

Mais il se redressa précipitamment et enleva avec hâte le tee-shirt du japonais.

Puis il noua ses bras autour de son cou et prit ses lèvres avec passion.

Leur baiser, chargé de volupté, fit monter le rythme cardiaque d'Heero à une vitesse effrénée, et l'envie de le prendre maintenant lui fut plus puissante que jamais.

Il sentit alors les mains de Duo descendre dans son dos pour remonter avec violence, les ongles de l'américain le griffant sans mesure.

Heero retint un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur, gémissement qui naquit dans la bouche de Duo quand celui-ci entama un léger mouvement de bassin contre le bas ventre du japonais.

Oh mon dieu…

Son corps contre le mien…

C'est si divin…

Parce que…

Je… le…

Oh oui…

Je le sens…

Je sens que je…

Je le veux maintenant

Maintenant…

Heero repoussa violemment l'américain qui chuta sur le lit tel une poupée de chiffon.

Sa poitrine ivoire se soulevait précipitamment, de façon saccadée, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un désir non contenu.

Heero reprenait peu à peu son souffle, mais son envie de Duo était si forte qu'elle le submergeait.

__

Je le veux maintenant

Sans prélude

Sans jeu inutile

Pourtant…

J'ai envie de faire ça bien

De le prendre dans mes bras

De lui faire plaisir

Le faire gémir

Je veux qu'il crie mon nom quand son plaisir atteindra son paroxysme

Que ce moment soit mémorable…

Oh Duo !

Juste pour ce soir

Donne-moi ton corps…

Juste pour cette nuit

Donne- moi ton cœur et ton âme

Je te regarde

Ta langue passe lentement sur tes lèvres sèches

Tu es si adorable…

Je te regarde et je m'évade 

Je m'évade…

Heero se baissa vers l'américain et attrapa tendrement ses lèvres, se contentant de les frôler avec délectation.

Il glissa son genou entre les cuisses de Duo et commença un mouvement de va et vient contre la virilité de l'américain, qui se mit à suivre le mouvement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdra le contrôle…

Ou qu'ils perdront…

Les souffles des deux jeunes hommes se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se faisant plus affamées, plus insatiables.

Les mains du japonais glissèrent vers le jean de Duo, qu'il déboutonna avec impatience, tandis que sa bouche courrait le long du cou de l'américain.

__

Ça me tiens prisonnier…

Ce parfum qu'il dégage

Son corps si merveilleux qui semble compléter le mien avec perfection

Ça me change

Complètement

A l'intérieur, à l'extérieur

Je ne suis plus le même

Ces émotions qui m'envahissent me sont inconnues

Mais si exquises…

Et c'est ce qui me force à lutter

c'est ce qui 

Contre mon désir trop fort

Car je veux lui faire l'amour et non autre chose

Juste cette nuit

Être quelqu'un d'autre

Juste cette nuit

Ne plus être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur

Juste cette nuit

Oublier qui je suis

Et rêver que je suis vivant…

D'un mouvement rapide, Heero retira le pantalon des jambes de Duo, alors que celui-ci détachait le sien, les mains tremblantes.

Le japonais s'en débarrassa, réalisant alors son oubli de sous-vêtement.

Duo resta interdit devant la nudité inattendue du japonais, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

Heero s'empara de ses lèvres, attendri par son côté enfantin qui ressortait tant en ce moment.

Il fit rouler sa langue le long de l'arête de sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre l'oreille, qu'il caressa tendrement avant de mordiller le lobe.

Il perçut un petit cri sortir de la bouche de l'américain.

Et son envie de lui ne fit que s'accroître.

« Je te veux maintenant. » chuchota Heero d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille.

Il sentit Duo l'étreindre d'avantage, et il prit ça pour une réponse positive.

Il attrapa le natté par les épaules et le força gentiment à s'allonger.

Il laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser sur son torse, dessinant des arabesques avec sensualité.

Le corps de Duo lui répondait par de petits soubresauts.

Ses gémissements se firent plus important et continus lorsque la main d'Heero devint plus précise et se perdit le long du boxer blanc de l'américain.

Puis, avec volupté, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du mince vêtement et le fit descendre lentement, délicatement.

Duo bougeait de façon discontinue, rendant la tâche encore plus difficile, mais encore plus excitante.

Heero parvint enfin à retirer le boxer.

Il reprit alors sa place sur le lit.

Duo noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, comme une invitation.

Il se redressa et chuchota, ses yeux améthyste plongés dans ceux de Heero :

« Je te veux maintenant… »

Heero prit alors presque violemment ses lèvres et, d'un coup de reins, il entra en Duo.

Ils poussèrent un gémissement simultanément.

Heero resserra son emprise sur Duo, le serrant contre son torse.

Il détacha sa natte et laissa ses cheveux couler sur ses épaules et les envelopper.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides.

Plus profonds.

Duo criait, s'accrochait à lui, ses ongles griffant son dos encore et encore.

Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, se mélangeaient au bruit de friction de leur deux corps se mouvant à l'unisson.

Etre en lui…

C'est si bon…

Si bon…

Rien n'est meilleur que sa chaleur autour de moi

Elle me submerge, m'envahit…

Je veux me perdre dans son corps

Je veux mourir dans son corps…

Il est si doux

Si doux…

Oh, Duo…

Je vais sentir mon cœur imploser

Je le sais

A cause de toi

Grâce à toi…

Tu cries mon nom

Doucement

Puis plus fort

Heero capta le regard de Duo, et vit perler au coin de ses yeux quelques larmes de plaisir.

Accentuant sa cadence, il s'approcha de l'américain et cueillit tendrement ses perles salées.

Duo se cramponna à lui avec encore plus de violence, se nichant dans le cou de son amant, ses cheveux les entourant de son halo doré.

Heero fut envahit par leur parfum, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer une nouvelle fois son rythme.

Tout son corps avait cette fragrance.

Une odeur entêtante de pêché et d'amour.

Duo bougeait en mesure contre lui.

Je sens la fin qui arrive

Et pourtant, mon envie d'encore est si forte…

Je veux le faire mien

Mais je veux aussi que cet instant soit éternel…

Mais je m'évade…

Je sens…

Que

Ça

Vient

Je

M'échappe

Maintenant

Maintenant…

Dans un cri rauque, Heero atteignit les cimes du plaisir et laissa en Duo son essence.

Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, laissant entre eux le témoignage de son bonheur.

Ils restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre durant quelques minutes, puis Heero quitta Duo et l'allongea avec lui sur le lit.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et respirait avec difficulté.

« Duo ? » appela-t-il doucement en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le japonais se perdit dans son regard à la couleur indéfinissable tant un nombre incroyable de mauves se mélangeaient et s'entrecroisaient.

Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils, et plus jamais il ne voulait en voir d'autres.

Les yeux de Duo étaient ses yeux.

Comme sa bouche était sa bouche.

Et son corps était le sien.

Duo était à lui.

Il appartenait à Duo.

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Il savait juste que ce qu'il avait vécu à l'instant venait de changer irrémédiablement sa vie.

Il savait juste qu'il avait besoin de Duo.

Un besoin puissant.

Sur ce, Heero l'embrassa avec passion et désespoir, un baiser témoignant des sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient.

Duo répondit avec la même force, une détresse semblable.

Il se nicha ensuite dans le cou du japonais et murmura, avant de s'endormir :

« Merci Heero. Merci du fond du cœur. »

Le japonais resta de longues minutes les yeux dans le vague, caressant délicatement les cheveux de son amant.

__

Je sens que ma foi s'amenuise…

_A suivre…_

(Écrit le 7 novembre 2004)

Je m'excuse pour tout ceux qui, comme moi, déteste ne lire (ou n'écrire) qu'un seul et unique lemon sans rien en plus dans un chapitre… mais après une bonne semaine de réflexion intensive ;p, j'ai décidé de clore mon chapitre ici ne voyant pas comment débuter ma prochaine grande scène avec cette fin. Car je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de me perdre dans des scènes inutiles autant pour vous que pour moi ! Donc fin du chapitre à la fin du lemon, et tant pis pour mes principes !lol. Je pense que le prochain chapitre vous réserve quelques surprises…

Sinon la chanson est de Muse et elle s'appelle Hysteria.

Pour celles et ceux qui lisent ma fic Destinée, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle update ce week-end, veuillez m'en excuser :)

Bizzz

Daiya


	10. Chap 9 : Débacle

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 9**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua !**

**Genre : UA, OOC, yaoi**

**Couple : 01+02+01**

**Note : Hier j'ai été à l'expo Rainbow à Paris, et franchement c'était génial ! Enfin en tout cas ça m'a trop inspirée, et je pense que vous risquez de voir d'ici peu de temps un one-shot qui s'en inspire. ;)**

**Enfin ma fameuse scène ! N'oubliez pas, la haine est un mauvais sentiment… je dis ça à tout hasard s'il vous prenait l'envie de me détester…**

**RAR (encore une fois très courtes, veuillez m'en excuser…) :**

_**Ephemeris**_ : Je pense qu'on peut dire que personne n'a perdu, et qu'il ont tous les deux gagné, même si c'est quand même Heero qui cède 'à la tentation'. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Biz.

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments et encouragements, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Je te tiens au courrant pour ta fic (j'ai changé d'avis, et j'ai une idée, maintenant il faut que je l'écrive lol). Bisous

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review, qui est vraiment merveilleuse. C'est un plaisir inimaginable pour moi de la lire, comme à chaque publication. Pour répondra à tes questions, je pense que oui, Heero a enfin réussi à admettre ses sentiments pour Duo, et cela va se concrétiser dans ce chapitre 9. Pour ce qui est de l'avenir de leur relation, je ne te dis rien du tout, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise… ;) En ce qui concerne la première fois… pour Heero, comme tu l'as dit, c'est sa première fois avec un garçon. Pour Duo… je pense qu'il faut que tu lise ce chapitre 9. Après, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, ok ? En tout cas, je te re remercie. Et puis c'est vraiment incroyable à quel point tu arrives à cerner parfaitement ma fic (à quelques détails près…). Bisous et rdv au prochain j'espère.

_**Aki na moua**_ : C'est pas grave si on c'est pas vue ma chérie, on se verra plus tard (et puis on commence à avoir l'habitude de pas avoir de chance, n'est-ce pas ?). Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu as aimé la fin (tu me la bêta ou pas ?). En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas trop, et profite à fond de tes vac, ok ? Et puis je t'ai ramené un tit souvenir de rien du tout de l'expo, je te donnerai ça dès qu'on se voit. Je te fais des gros bisous, à tout à l'heure j'espère. Je t'adore. Bye ma tite moyenne rien qu'à moi !

Cristal d'Avalon : Oui, je l'ai bien écrit il y a un an (ça passe super vite !). En fait j'ai un stock incalculable de fic lol. Mais le chapitre 10 (le prochain), je viens tout juste de l'écrire. Merci pour ta review. Kisu

_**Linaewen Ilca**_ : ça t'a donné des frissons ? Et bien tu m'en vois ravie ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, pour tes reviews et tes gentillesses. J'espère que tu vas aimez ce nouveau chapitre. Et de rien pour les livres, y'a pas de quoi ;) Bisous et à bientôt j'espère également.

**_Hayko Maxwell_** : Et oui, Heero a enfin accepté l'idée qu'il était amoureux de Duo. Je suis contente que ce Heero te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Merci à toi. Biz

_**Tahitian Shaman Girl**_ : Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. De toute façon, je ne peux pas updater plus rapidement donc… Et pus ce n'est pas grave si tu ne reviewe pas à chaque fois, ce n'est pas une obligation. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre 9. Bisous

_**Aya**_ : Je suis réellement heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Et dis moi si les surprises t'ont plu…. ;)) Bises

_**Pti bou**_ : En fait ils sont en stage de réhabilitation, et la nuit ils dorment dans un sorte d'hôtel exprès, parce que la prison est trop loin on va dire ! Lol. Désolée pour Destinée, mais j'ai été un petit peu démoralisée par le nombre de review, et puis en plus le chapitre 4 est assez difficile à écrire (à cause de la lettre). Mais j'espère pouvoir publier la suite prochainement. En tout cas merci beaucoup. Gros bisous

_**Babou **_: Et bien ce qui va ce passer se trouve dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça va te plaire… dis le moi ! Bizz

_**La-shinegami**_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Corps à corps**

_Chapitre 9 : Débâcle (1)_

« Duo… »

La bouche glissa encore plus bas dans le cou hâlé.

« Duo, arrête… quelqu'un pourrait nous voir… »

« M'en fiche… » baragouina le natté tout en prenant les douces lèvres de son amant entre les siennes.

Heero émit un faible gémissement lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura Duo contre son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, le japonais s'empara de sa bouche, ses mains pressantes glissant sous le tee-shirt de Duo.

Heero plaqua son amant contre le mur, tandis que ses doigts tentaient de détacher le bouton du pantalon de l'américain.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien, témoignant de leur désir mutuel.

Une sonnerie significative retentit alors, séparant les deux amants comme deux enfants pris en faute.

Heero, le souffle saccadé, se rapprocha de Duo qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, et lui caressa la joue.

« C'est pas juste, » ronchonna le natté « on peut jamais terminer s'qu'on commence. J'ai des hormones qui travaillent, moi ! Avec tout ça j'deviens frustré et c'est pas bon pour mon organisme. »

Heero eut un petit rire affectueux.

« Arrête de râler. » murmura-t-il sur un ton amusé. « On aura tout le temps en sortant d'ici. »

Duo baissa les yeux, ses longs cils clairs cachant la vue de ses iris.

« Duo ? » questionna le brun. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Heero glissa deux doigts sous le menton du châtain et lui redressa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » réitéra-t-il d'un air plus inquiet.

« Hum… rien, rien du tout ! »

Duo se détourna brusquement.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » gronda Heero. « Dis-moi ce que tu as ! »

« J'ai rien je te dis ! »

Plaquant un de ses éternels sourires sur ses lèvres, Duo attrapa la main du japonais.

« Viens, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va arriver en retard en cours. »

Heero se laissa guider par son compagnon, un doute naissant dans son esprit euphorique.

Un si minuscule doute qu'il avait disparut quelques heures plus tard…

* * *

Heero ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder parmi les éclats de rire de Duo.

Il sentit un poids sur son torse.

Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières.

Il reconnaissait son odeur.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Tout comme sa chaleur

Son corps

Son corps…

Il tendit sa main et se perdit dans la douceur de ses cheveux détachés par ses soins.

Duo calla sa tête sur sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où son cœur battait au rythme de ses sentiments, c'est-à-dire furieusement.

Le châtain lâcha un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait battre ton cœur aussi vite, Hee-chan ? On dirait que t'as couru un marathon ! »

Ledit cœur manqua un battement en entendant le surnom utilisé pour la première fois.

Heero ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

De toutes façons, Duo ne semblait pas attendre quelque chose de sa part.

Il devina les mains de l'américain caresser tendrement la peau découverte de son ventre.

Heero soupira.

Il se sentait si bien.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en accord avec lui-même, et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventures, certaines plus longues que d'autres, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort, aussi… parfait ?

Oui, sa relation avec Duo était parfaite en tous points.

Son cœur débordait d'une joie permanente.

Il se réveillait le matin l'esprit en fête, une envie de le voir, de le toucher et d'embrasser ses lèvres envahissant son corps dès son réveil.

Jamais il n'avait été à la merci de quelqu'un

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et c'était si bon…

Il était dépendant de Duo à tel point qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui.

Son visage, ses rires le hantaient dès qu'il ne le voyait plus.

Toujours présent dans son esprit

Son image ne le quittait jamais.

Dieu qu'il aimait ça !

Ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur, l'emplissait d'une douceur sans fin, comme si Duo et lui ne faisait qu'un continuellement

Comme si son amant vivait dans son corps.

Cette sensation de symbiose perpétuelle, sans union quelconque était nouvelle pour lui.

Une nouveauté qu'il appréciait au plus au point.

Il percevait la respiration régulière de Duo contre sa main.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Ces sentiments si exacerbés qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

Pour Duo ?

Un garçon ?

Il se souvenait encore des mots de l'américain lors de leur première discussion sérieuse à propos " d'eux" . Ses mots pleins de rire, de bonne humeur.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite te faire à l'idée que les hommes sont aussi intéressants que les femmes. Crois-en mon expérience !"

Il prenait ça avec tant de légèreté !

" C'est parce que ce n'est pas grave !" avait-il répondu lorsqu'il lui avait fait la remarque " Être bi, ou même homo, n'a jamais tué personne ! Ce n'est pas un truc immonde, une maladie honteuse, ou je ne sais qu'elle autre connerie que tu as déjà entendu ou même pensé !"

Duo avait raison.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Il s'en foutait de ce que pensait les autres, et si cela ne leur plaisait pas, tant pis pour eux !

Il tenait trop à Duo pour le perdre à cause de conneries stupides.

Dès qu'ils sortiraient d'ici, ils seraient ensemble, voilà ce qui était important.

Ces sentiments pour Duo étaient réels, même si leur signification restait obscure, ils étaient vrais et profonds.

Ces deux semaines avec lui l'avaient tellement changé qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas !

Mais il se préférait ainsi.

Sa mère le lui avait dit, quelque temps avant sa mort : « Quand tu auras trouvé ta raison d'être, c'est-à-dire la personne qui fera battre ton cœur à des rythmes effrénés, celle qui fera vibrer ton corps par la simple caresse de son souffle, celle pour qui tu sacrifierais ta vie en échange de la sienne, lorsque tu auras trouvé cette personne, ne la lâche plus, suis la comme son ombre, quoi qu'il arrive. Car sans elle, tu ne vivras pas, tu ne seras qu'un homme avec un pied dans la mort, et l'autre dans une vie qui ne le retient pas. Si tu goûtes au plaisir de ton âme sœur entre tes bras, ce ne sera que la mort qui te détachera d'elle. Souviens-toi bien de ça, Heero. »

Il s'en souvenait.

Et ce que lui avait dit sa mère ce jour là prenait tellement de sens maintenant…

Sa main caressa tendrement le dos de Duo.

Jamais il ne le laisserait.

Duo était à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Il ne savait pas si Duo était son âme sœur, car si c'était vraiment le cas cela impliquait tellement de choses importantes…, il ne savait pas si il l'était, mais rien que d'imaginer la vie sans lui le remplissait d'un vide intolérable.

Alors il garderait toujours Duo auprès de lui.

Toujours

Toujours.

* * *

« … le but est donc que tout le monde se tue ? »

« Exactement ! » s'exclama Duo d'un air triomphant. « Pour qu'il ne reste qu'un seul survivant ! »

« Mais c'est complètement con ! » déclara le japonais en feuilletant le manga nommé " Battle Royale" .

Son compagnon soupira et le lui retira des mains.

« Si tu trouves ça con, t'as qu'à pas me demander de te raconter d'abord ! » bougonna le natté en se détournant.

Heero s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par la taille. Duo se détache de son étreinte, fit quelques pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné.

Le brun ne démordit pas et rejoignit son amant une nouvelle fois :

« Tu boudes ? » s'enquit-il en soufflant sur son cou.

« Oui ! » marmonna le natté.

« Je t'ai vexé ? » murmura son vis-à-vis en mordillant sa peau.

« Hum… oui. » souffla l'américain, sa résistance commençant à défaillir.

« Et comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? » continua Heero en embrassant ses épaules nues.

« Hum… je penses que… »

Un fracas les interrompit.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets et se retournèrent vers la porte, tandis qu'un homme pénétrait dans la cour.

« Les visites vont commencer dans cinq minutes. Rendez-vous tous immédiatement dans la salle de classe, on vous appellera au fur et à mesure. »

Heero attrapa la main de Duo et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salle.

Ils allaient encore attendre pour rien !

Depuis le début de leur détention, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu de visite.

Ils s'assirent à côté, leurs corps se frôlant, leurs mains s'enlaçant.

Ils attendirent ainsi paisiblement, dans leur chaleur commune.

* * *

« Heero Yuy. »

L'intéressé releva brusquement la tête.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien son nom qu'on venait d'appeler.

Il se tourna vers Duo qui le regardait de ses deux grands yeux étonnés.

« Je reviens. » murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue.

Le natté secoua doucement la tête.

Le japonais sortit de la pièce et le garde l'escorta jusqu'à la salle des visites.

« Vous avez 20 minutes, pas plus, tout ce que vous direz sera surveillé. » lui dit-il avant de le pousser dans la pièce.

Son regard prussien se posa directement sur les vitres, à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Une ébauche de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il reconnaissait son visiteur.

Il se dirigea vers le siège et décrocha le téléphone.

« Hey, Heero, mon vieux, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, Dan ! Alors, raconte-moi ce que j'ai loupé. »

Dan partit dans un de ses discours, que Heero n'écouta que d'une oreille.

Il regardait son meilleur ami s'agiter derrière la vitre, un sentiment inconnu l'emplissant peu à peu.

Il pensait être heureux en voyant un de ces amis, en particulier Dan, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il éprouvait plutôt…

Il n'éprouvait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire !

Il tenta de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait Dan.

« … Et Fred a vendu tout ton stock. Il t'a laissé plus de la moitié du fric, bien entendu. »

« C'est cool, répondit machinalement Heero. »

Il n'en avait rien à faire de cet argent !

De l'argent sale !

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ce genre de conneries, la dernière.

A sa sortie, plus de drogue, plus de vol.

Clean.

Voilà son futur mot d'ordre.

« Tu manques à Jen, continua Dan inconscient des pensées du japonais. Elle parle continuellement de toi. »

" Et moi je ne pense jamais à elle" se dit Heero tandis que ses pensées se penchaient sur un jeune homme natté et particulièrement attirant.

« Dis, mec, tu m'écoutes ? Parce que t'as l'air complètement ailleurs là ! »

« Si si, je t'écoute. Exc… »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de course.

Se tournant vers l'origine sur sa gauche, il vit Duo collé à la vitre à quelques mètres de lui.

Sans un regard pour son amant, l'américain attrapa fébrilement le téléphone et hurla presque :

« Hildy, ma chérie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

Les yeux d'Heero se posèrent sur ladite « Hildy ».

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'environ quinze, seize ans, aux cheveux châtains foncés relevés en une queue de cheval parfaite, les yeux noisettes au maquillage très prononcé. Elle portait un pull rose clair sur un pantalon blanc. Sa bouche se tordait par des pleurs qu'elle ne tentait pas de cacher.

Elle fit immédiatement une très mauvaise impression à Heero.

Celle-ci dit quelque chose à Duo qui s'empressa de lui répondre :

« Je suis désolé, Hilde, vraiment désolé. J'ai fait ça pour toi, tu le sais bien ! Je… »

Sa voix sembla se briser.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Heero serrait les poings à s'en casser les phalanges.

Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son meilleur ami, il resta, le téléphone au bout de son bras ballant, à écouter la conversation de celui qui était son amant.

« Hilde, ne pleure plus, je t'en supplie… Oui… Excuse-moi, ma chérie… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un son étouffé, et Heero dût tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Il sentait une sourde douleur s'insinuer en lui.

« Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te le jure ! Je… Non ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Et pour toi seule ! On n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Hilde, écoute-moi ! Arrête de pleurer… S'il te plait…Hilde, je t'aime… »

Un gémissement se bloqua dans la gorge de Heero.

N'écoutant que son instinct qui lui disait de fuir cet endroit immédiatement, il se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber la chaise et s'élança vers la sortie sans un regard pour son meilleur ami et encore moins pour Duo et sa copine.

* * *

Il avait mal.

Trahi

Blessé

Il avait envie de hurler

De cracher sa rage

De… pleurer…

Les larmes tentaient de forcer le barrage qu'il imposait à ses yeux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit faible

Les hommes ne pleuraient pas

Et encore moins quelqu'un comme lui…

Il en avait connu d'autres !

Bon, il ne s'était jamais fait plaqué, il n'avait jamais été trompé

Mais de là à se lamenter pour une histoire qui ne durait que depuis deux malheureuses semaines !

Nan !

Une histoire de cul en plus !

Juste une histoire de cul…

Exactement !

Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce vide immense ?

Cette froideur intérieure qui lui glaçait le sang ?

Pourquoi avait-il envie d'hurler à la mort ?

De pleurer jusqu'à en épuiser toutes ses larmes ?

Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les chassa rapidement.

Duo n'était pas pour lui, il l'avait toujours pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis quel avenir pouvait-il avoir avec un mec ?

Aucun !

Donc cette histoire solutionnait tous ses problèmes !

Que Duo reste avec sa copine aux goûts vestimentaires si… écœurants !

Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire !

Au contraire !

Et il n'allait pas accepter d'être bafoué aussi facilement !

Sa fierté ne le lui permettait pas !

Heero prit une cigarette, l'alluma de ses mains tremblantes et attendit.

Non, il n'allait pas admettre ça sans broncher !

* * *

« Hee-chan, t'es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Heero sentit le natté s'accrocher à sa taille et le tourner vers lui.

Traître

Il le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Menteur

Il autorisa sa langue à pénétrer sa bouche

Je te déteste

Il ne retira pas sa main qui se perdait sous sa chemise

Tu n'avais pas le droit

Il inclina même sa tête pour accentuer le baiser

Je te hais

Leur dernier baiser ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

Puis brusquement

Pourquoi ?

Il le plaqua contre le mur.

Je te faisait tellement confiance !

« Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Duo remarquant la lueur de fureur présente dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Le japonais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

Il se colla au natté de manière à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

S'approchant de son visage paniqué, il prit violemment les lèvres de son amant, les mordant avec rage et désespoir.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'américain eut crié de douleur.

« Tu as mal ? » lui murmura Heero en parcourant les lèvres ensanglantées de son doigt.

Seul un faible gémissement lui répondit.

« J'espère que tu souffres… »

Sa langue passa langoureusement sur sa bouche, recueillant son liquide de vie.

Puis, attrapant la natte de Duo, il la tira brutalement, et la tête du châtain alla se cogner contre le mur.

Duo laissa échapper une plainte.

« … autant que moi je souffre. » termina Heero dans un souffle.

Il vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis se remplir de larmes.

Une goutte d'eau salée glissa le long de sa joue tremblante, suivit par ses jumelles.

Un souvenir bref mais aigu éclata dans son esprit.

Il revoyait Duo, ses larmes aux bords des yeux, des larmes de joies… leur première fois…

Le japonais secoua la tête.

Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, pas retomber dans le même piège.

« Arrête de pleurer, » déclara-t-il plein de mépris « ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! »

Je tenais tellement à toi !

Mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, s'intensifiant aux mots du brun.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » s'écria le japonais.

Heero sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi…

Il tenta de se ressaisir, mais il ne put retenir sa main.

Elle claqua.

Sèche et nette.

Duo porta sa main à sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, ses larmes s'étant même arrêtées.

Heero lui attrapa vivement le menton, plongeant son regard implacable dans le sien.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire ça. » chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter de Duo.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, ma main toujours posée sur sa joue rougie.

Le japonais se retourna et quitta le natté sans un regard.

Les barrages avaient cédé.

Ses larmes courraient le long de son visage, inexorables et douloureuses.

_Asuivre…_

Ecrit le lundi 27 décembre 2004

(1) Définition de mon dictionnaire : « Bouleversement entraînant l'effondrement, la ruine. » Que de réjouissances en perspectives ;)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je suis sûre que vous me haïssez toutes et tous ! Pourtant j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, plus que le précédent. Ne me tuez pas pour autant (je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas forcément de Heero et de Duo dans toutes les prisons, ou alors ils sont gays… :) ), et puis si vous voulez la suite…

Je vous rappelle que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la première partie de cette fic, et que la seconde débutera dans un futur, je l'espère, proche (j'ai les idées, mais je dois avant tout terminer deux au trois fics). Je pense que son titre sera « Tes yeux dans les miens », mais ce n'est pas un choix définitif… Je vous redirai ça dans le prochain chapitre.


	11. Epilogue

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Corps à corps / chapitre 10 (épilogue)**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moua !**

**Genre : UA, OOC, yaoi**

**Couple : 01+02 (enfin...)**

**Note : Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Je sens que vous allez me haïr, et vous aurez bien raison. Lisez, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**En tout cas je vous remercie mille fois de toutes vos reviews pour cette fic, j'espère que la prochaine partie vous plaira tout autant.**

**Je vais publier d'ici quelques jours (sûrement ce week-end) une fic en coécriture avec Aki no Sabaku qui s'intitulera "_Sentiments cachés_". Je vous encourage à venir la lire, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus ;p Je mettrai notre pseudo dans mes auteurs favoris, comme ça vous trouverez facilement ;)**

**Place au RAR :**

_**La-shinegami**_ : Tu sais, ne juge pas Heero aussi vite, il n'a peut-être pas si tord que cela… je n'en sais rien après tout (enfin si je sais mais je dis pas lol). Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais je te promets que tu connaîtras bientôt la vérité :) Merci pour ta review, bisous

_**Ephemeris**_ : Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre. J'ai été très fortement étonné qu'autant de gens aient aimé ce chapitre. Mais tant mieux, car moi je l'aime bien, alors je suis contente qu'on l'aime ! lol. Pour ce qui est du rapport de Hidle avec Duo, je n'en dirais pas plus. La réponse viendra en temps voulu, et risque d'en surprendre plus d'un… Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire. Gros bisous.

_**Ma Aki na moua**_ : Tu as vu, j'ai enfin fait mes RAR j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains mdr. Elle te plait ma tite pub pour notre bébé ?

Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, toi qui l'avais trouvé trop « violent » quand tu l'avais lu la première fois lool.

Je sais que c'est très sadique, lol, mais je suis une fic sadique, tu le sais bien n'est-ce pas ? (quand on voit la tournure que prend notre bébé à cause de moi… mouahahah ! Je suis fier de moi lol). Toi ce n'est pas drôle parce que toi tu connais la suite, alors je ne peux pas faire d'énigmes… mais je peux te parler de 'Tout s'efface', ou de 'Destinée'… là tu es en terrain inconnu mdr.

Je sais que Heero est violent, mais ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur, il est en prison pour trafic de drogues, alors il aime, on le trompe, il est violent. Point barre lol. (comment je défends mon perso lol)  
Bon, je vais te laisser (encore… 12 RAR… lol)

Je te fais des gros bisous, je t'adore très fort.

J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt.

Bye, et on va préparer notre petite bombe, okay ?

Nous powaaaaaaaaaa ;ppp

_**Ptit bou**_ : Je suis sadique parce que j'aime ça lol. Quand tu liras la suite de not bébé, tu comprendras jusqu'où peut aller mon sadisme. Je ne vais pas te dire qui est Hilde, tu le sera en tant voulu, ne t'inquiète pas, mais, comme beaucoup, tu risques d'être surprise, très surprise je dirais même ! Oui, la phrase de la mère est de moi lol je me suis sentit inspirée mdr. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, cette suite. J'espère que tu n'auras pas envie de me tuer après lol. Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai tant plus. Ça me fait super plaisir. Si tu aimes les fics angst, tu peux lire ma fic 'Destinée', une fic Harry Potter, et qui est la plus angst fic que je n'ai jamais écrite lol. Et c'est vrai que moi aussi j'adore écrire du angst. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu vas bien l'aimer. Pour ta fic, je te promets que je vais essayer de te faire quelque chose de bien ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bizous.

_**Lucy-hp**_ : Mais nan ce n'est pas affreux, c'est juste un peu cruel et violent, lol. Ne sois pas si certaine que Duo soit un gentil garçon tout blanc. Tu auras les réponses concernant tout ça en temps voulu. Mais ne soit pas triste, je te promets que, au final et malgré les épreuves qu'ils vont encore traverser, tout va bien se terminer. Promis juré. En tout cas je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Merci mille fois. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bizzz.

_**Cristal d'avalon**_ : Et oui, pas de tranquillité avec moi, que du mouvementé, sinon ce n'es pas drôle. Je suis contente que ce chapitre 9 t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet épilogue. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.

_**Audi-chan**_ : Oui, tu avais raison ;) Avec moi, il y a toujours quelque chose qui surgit pour tout briser. Et pour ce qui est de Hilde… je ne dis rien, les réponses arriveront bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais je pense que tu risques d'être étonnée ;)) Je te remercie pour ta review, je te fais des bisous.

_**Flo ShadowSpirit**_ : Je suis heureuse qu'il y ai des gens aussi sadiques que moi ! lol. Je me sens moins seule avec ma cruauté mdrr. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et je partage ton avis sur un Heero qui pleure ;pp Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, et qu'on se reverra pour la deuxième partie. Bisous.

**_Justshadows_** : Oh ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Ça me va droit au cœur ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, que mon écriture aussi. Ça me touche beaucoup, vraiment. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre, et la deuxième partie, ne te décevront pas. Gros bisous.

_**Florinoir**_ : Euh… Je reste toujours perplexe devant tes reviews car je ne sais quoi te répondre… lol. Tu me connais, tu connais mon sadisme légendaire… Donc ne compte pas sur moi pour arranger la situation… ou du moins pas tout de suite ! lol. J'espère en tout cas que ma fic te plait, et que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir. J'espère que je te reverrai pour la prochaine partie. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Gros bizous.

_**Hayko Maxwell**_ : Mais nan c'est pas triste ! (enfin si, un peu mais bon… lol) et puis ne dis pas que Heero est méchant, mets-toi à sa place ! Il faut le comprendre ! Et puis Duo n'est pas blanc comme neige, crois-moi ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire, et que tu seras là pour la deuxième partie. Gros bisous.

_**Mayu-chibichan**_ : Tu me détestes à ce point ? Mon dieu, j'ai peur… Je vais m'armer de couteaux et je n'ouvrirai plus ma porte de chambre (même si la surveillante me l'ordonne!). Vous ne m'aurez pas, bande de lectrices en furie ! lol. Veux pas mourir brûler ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadée que non mdr). Et j'espère que tu seras là pour goûter de mon sadisme dans la seconde partie… Merci beaucoup pour ta review (tu veux pas vraiment me tuer, n'est-ce pas ! Lol). Bisous.

_**Tahitian Shaman Girl**_ : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu pour l'écriture, l'histoire et le décor. Mais tu sais, Heero n'est pas si con que ça, et il n'a pas si tord que ça, je te promets. Je ne dirais rien pour le moment sur l'identité de Hilde, mais je te rappelle juste que Duo est bi, et non gay. Et puis, comme tu le dis, j'aime faire passer mes persos pour des salauds… c'est mon côté sadique ! Lol. C'est plus marrant que s'ils étaient tout sages, kawai, avec les oiseaux, les bulles et les éléphants roses à se dirent des mots bourrés de guimauve, qu'en penses-tu ? Oui, tu as réussi à reviewer à temps ! Vive toi ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre, et la prochaine partie, vont te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, sincèrement. Gros bizzouxx.

_**Magical Girl Kiki**_ : Salut ! Ah, comme ça me fais plaisir de retrouver ma revieweuse préférée ! Quelle bonheur de lire tes reviews ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez !

Oui, tu as raison, ce chapitre est plein de sadisme (bon dieu que j'aime ça ! Lol).

Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé mon début assez doux, et plein d'amour. C'est pour cela que j'aime bien ce chapitre, parce qu'il mélange à la fois la douceur et la violence, l'amour et la haine. Heero aime Duo, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi violent envers lui. Il entend ce « je t'aime » dont il rêve, au fond de lui, qu'il lui soit destiné, pour une autre, une inconnue, à laquelle Duo semble porter une importance immense. Alors Heero a mal, et comme tu le dis si bien, un coup de poignard aurait peut-être été moins douloureux. Il perd tout, il se sent trahi. Toi tu as réussi à le comprendre parfaitement. Ça me fait plaisir, car au moins avec toi il est apprécié à sa juste valeur, et non pas comme un conard qui tape son copain sans demander d'explication. Merci, ça me fais plaisir.  
Est-ce que Duo aime Heero ? Cela c'est une autre histoire. Oui, il l'aime, à sa façon. Je pense qu'il n'est pas assez stable, pas assez mûr peut-être pour partager le même amour que Heero. Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop à ce sujet, de même que pour Hilde. Car cela enlèverait le suspens. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions. Mais pas maintenant. Cependant ne considère pas Duo comme un amoureux transi, ni même comme un ange pur. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a été en prison lui aussi. Et même si l'on ne sait pas pourquoi, il a quand même été condamné. Tu interprètes bien le trouble de Duo en début de chapitre. C'est là la faille de son amour. Quelle est-elle ? A toi de l'imaginer en attendant la réponse.

Pour sa première fois, c'est assez simple. Je peux te dire que c'est plus ou moins une première fois pour lui. Plus ou moins. C'est sa première fois en tant que uke. C'est pour cela que j'hésite à tourner, peut-être, en 02x01 dans ma deuxième partie. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite. Je l'ai déjà commencé, et elle m'inspire beaucoup, mais j'ai tellement de choses en cours que je dois absolument terminer, que je ne sais pas quand je vais la publier. Peut-être vais-je céder à la tentation lol. Pour tes questions :

- Pour ce qui est de l'explication avant la sortie, ce chapitre va y répondre, donc je ne dis rien ;)

-Tu me demandes s'ils seront ensemble après qu'ils soient sortis. A la fin, assurément. Avant… il faut voir !

- Pour la seconde partie, je ne dis rien. Désolée, mais je ne veux pas enlever de la surprise :)

- Problèmes liés à Wufei ou autre chose en relation avec la prison : peut-être, cela se peut bien…

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, ils arriveront au bonheur. Je te promets que ma fic finira bien.

Si tu veux d'autres indices, pas de problèmes, mais là tes question étaient à la fois trop larges et trop précises, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas je te remercie une nouvelle fois, j'espère te revoir pour la prochaine partie. Merci mille fois. Gros bisous.

**Maintenant, place à la fic...**

**Corps à corps **

_Chapitre 10 (Épilogue)_

Le soleil était au zénith et déversait sa chaude lumière dorée sur la nature somnolente.

Une légère brise faisant doucement bruisser les feuilles des grands marronniers.

Les petites fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes rendaient le paysage encore plus agréable.

Douceur et chaleur.

Sérénité.

Liberté.

Les lourdes portes avaient claquées derrière lui dans un bruit sourd.

Il ne s'était pas retourné.

Il avait marché sur le sol sablonneux, il s'était arrêté sous la chaleur de cette après midi de juillet, il avait entendu le son bref et significatif.

Et depuis, il n'avait pas bougé.

Il se contentait de regarder sans voir, d'écouter sans rien entendre, sauf son cœur au rythme effréné qu semblait résonner dans le paisible paysage.

Il était libre.

Il avait fini sa peine.

Il était parti.

Heero serra contre lui son sac, ses uniques et précieuses choses.

Sa vie.

Non…

Sa vie, elle, n'était pas libre.

Elle était encore enfermée dans cette satanée prison.

Avec lui…

Duo…

Heero secoua la tête.

Il ne fallait pas penser à lui.

Ça faisait encore trop mal.

Il voulait oublier

_Tout oublier…_

Même s'il savait que c'était impossible…

Il avait Duo dans la peau, et sans lui ce soleil d'été lui paraissait froid et fade.

Glacé et inutile.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant il devait imaginer sa vie sans lui, sans la douceur de son corps, sans cette chaleur au creux de son cœur devant son sourire.

Il allait réussir.

Il aurait la force.

Duo n'état pas pour lui, ne serait jamais _à lui_.

Ce n'était qu'un bout de son passé, adorable et douloureux à la fois.

Heero redressa la tête.

Il devait penser à autre chose.

Reconstruire sa vie.

Faire table rase du passé, et considérer l'avenir comme une nouvelle vie.

Un moyen de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

La prison Ritow et Duo Maxwell faisaient partie du passé, tout comme Dan, Jen et les autres. Tout comme la drogue et les stupidités.

Ces deux mois l'avaient changé.

Duo l'avait changé.

Cet énième séjour en prison lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa situation, de sa vie pitoyable et honteuse.

Lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il valait mieux que toutes ces conneries.

Respirant profondément une bouffée de cet air pesant, odorant et délicieux, Heero fit quelques pas hésitants, puis volontaires et conquérants.

Duo lui manquerait peut-être même toute sa vie.

Peut-être que ce vide en lui ne se remplierait jamais.

Sûrement.

Mais il serait fort.

Il y arriverait.

Il parviendrait à devenir quelqu'un de bien.

_Fin de la première partie_

Bon… je sais que c'est cours, que ça ne répond à aucune de vos questions, que je suis sadique, que vous me haïssez… Je sais tout ça ! Mais je vous promets que vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans la prochaine partie. Celle-ci s'appellera finalement « **_Décadence_** ». Je la publierai dans un futur plus ou moins proche lol. En fait elle est déjà commencée, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à terminées avant. Je vous promets néanmoins que l'attente ne sera pas interminable, et que cette fic serait bel et bien publiée, foi de moi !

En attendant, je vous attends tous pour « _**Sentiments cachés**_ » publiée très certainement sous le pseudo « **_Daiya&Aki_** » ou quelque chose de ce style.

Mais également sur ma fic en cours, « _**Destinée**_ », car je commence un petit peu à déprimer ! Votre avis me toucherait beaucoup :)

Voilà ! Je vous laisse. Merci encore une fois pour tout. Pour vos reviews si vous m'en laissez, pour votre patience si vous me lisez. Merci mille fois.

A la prochaine.

Daiya


	12. Attention

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Cette petite page pour vous dire que la suite de Corps à Corps va enfin être publiée, ce soir ou demain.**

**Elle ne sera pourtant pas à la suite de Corps à Corps, mais portera le nom de : xx 'Toi contre moi' xx Deuxième partie : Décadence**

**Pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent la lire, je préfère donc vous prévenir :)**

**En ce qui concerne cette suite, toutes les explications seront fournies en même temps que le premier chapitre.**

**En espérant que vous serez au rendez-vous...**

**_Daiya_**


End file.
